A Girl Can Still Hang With the Boys
by Ruby Tyra
Summary: True? You bet for the Fullmetal Alchemist. For someone who has been hidding her gender for years, she has proven that time and time again. However, can she keep it a secret? And if it does come out, what will the outcome be? FemEd. Pairings? Possible!
1. Chapter 1: More Than It Seems

_Author's Note : Well, here is another Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic. Yes, you did read correctly, Edward is a girl but she does not have a typical name like Edna... read and find out. And pairings? Um... That's a secret!_

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. _

_Enjoy!_

Chapter One

More Than It Seems

Mustang was indeed not happy, not at all. A simple investigation turned all wrong and now he was trapped in the cellar of an unknown house, his hands tied behind his back, his clothes and hair a mess and, on top of it all, he was stuck with the Fullmetal Alchemist. The blond alchemist was still unconscious, laying in the corner.

"Shorty, wake up," called Mustang trying to reach the blond in front of him with his foot. "Get up now."

What the Flame Alchemist failed to realize was that he was pissing off an already moody teenager. Also, what everyone apart from Alphonse, Winry and Pinako did not know was that Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, was actually Evelyn Elric. He was a she. She had been hiding her gender ever since Mustang had mistaken her for a boy the first time they had met, the night when the Elric siblings tried to revive their mother. That night, she had lost her right arm, her left leg and also her long golden hair which had been burnt. Therefore, when the Flame Alchemist had arrived at the Rockbells' home, Evelyn had a large t-shirt on and her hair had been very short.

In addition, it was not hard for the siblings to hide the eldest's gender since Alphonse already had the habit of calling his older sister 'Ed'. The nickname started when they were both very little since the boy could not pronounce the 'Ev' of Evelyn. Therefore, he would always say 'Edelyn'. Hence the nickname, 'Ed', stuck, even for Winry.

The reason the two alchemists were now tied up was that they had been sent to investigate on a series of recent murders. They had followed the evidence until the household of a very wealthy man on the far south side of Central. They had reason to believe he was behind the deaths since the victims seemed to have a certain connection to him by ways of debts. However, before they got near enough to the house, they were ambushed by what seemed to be a group of poor, homeless bandits.

Although, once the two alchemists started to defend themselves and fight back, they realized that those men were anything but mere bandits, they fought like professionals. Therefore, the two of them were quickly outnumbered and had to stop when some of the men pulled out guns, pointing them towards the two officers. At the end, they were captured, knocked unconscious and brought into the cellar of a house, tied up in the process.

"Fullmetal, wake up now," ordered Mustang once again, nudging the blond alchemist with the tip of his boot.

Evelyn groaned and slowly opened her eyes, glancing around the cellar. Once she realized the predicament she was in, she quickly sat up. However, she groaned as pain shot through the back of her head where she had been struck.

"Finally, it took you long enough, Shorty," whispered Mustang, pulling his foot away. "How are your hands?"

"Tied behind my back idiot, what do you think?" she snapped, glaring at him for having called her small.

"Can you perform alchemy?" growled Mustang, staring back at her.

"No I cannot," she replied stressing each word. "My hands are facing the other way and my arms are starting to go numb because of it. Are there any other stupid questions you want to ask?"

"Damn it," cursed Mustang, looking around the cellar as Evelyn tried to think of something to get both of them out of this predicament.

Suddenly, Evelyn began to shuffle her way towards the Colonel until their backs were inches away from each other.

"What are you doing?" asked Mustang, trying to look back.

"I can perform alchemy by clapping my hands, completing a circle with my body. Maybe if we complete the circle but with you in the middle, it may work," explained Evelyn, hesitating before reaching for the Colonel's hands. "I just hope it does," she murmured under her breath.

Mustang did not reply but he also hoped so as well. However, he was a little uncomfortable that Evelyn was now holding his hands, her metal right one cold in his left. _He doesn't have his gloves,_ realized the Colonel, waiting a moment. When he was about to release how her left hand, he noticed that it was very smooth. He frowned, puzzled by the discovery but he did not realize that he had released her right hand but not her left. Evelyn cleared her throat loudly, snapping Mustang out of train of thoughts.

Meanwhile, Evelyn was trying to calm herself, knowing that it was a close call. Mustang could have discovered her secret if she had left him to think it over any longer. Taking a deep breath, she placed both hands on the rope around Mustang's wrists and an electric blue light shone. Within seconds, the rope fell apart and the Colonel massaged his sore wrists. Evelyn waited a moment before turning towards him a frown on her face. She moved her arms which she could now barely feel, trying to catch the man's attention.

"Mustang, my arms," she growled since the man was obvious to her predicament. "Now."  
"Alright, alright," sighed the man, kneeling behind her and undoing the rope. "There you are, Shorty."

Evelyn growled, glaring at the man before standing, walking away from him. _We have to get out of here, now,_ she thought before a sharp pain shot through her lower stomach. _Shit, you have got to be kidding me! Not now!_ She quickly glanced around the room, looking for the exit. She finally spotted it at the far end of the room and jogged over there. She listened for any noises on the other side, to know if anyone was walking by. She heard nothing.

Therefore, she silently opened the door a crack and peered down the corridor. She turned back to the Colonel and was about to tell him to hurry when gunshots were heard above them. Evelyn glanced towards the ceiling and she heard yelling and more gunshots. She eyed Mustang for a moment before opening the door completely and running out. However, she had not seen the man who had jogged down the stairs, therefore running into him.

Evelyn fell to the floor as the man, much larger, just staggered back a few feet. The blond alchemist quickly jumped to her feet and went to kick the gun out of the man's hand. However, as she did, his finger pulled the trigger and a bullet grazed Evelyn's leg on her outer thigh. She hissed in pain but managed to punch the man in the face with her metal fist. He fell back, his head hitting the stone wall as he slid to the floor, unconscious.

"Let's go," called Evelyn, running up the stairs, her leg stinging in pain.

Mustang was only a few feet behind before they reached the door. However, before she could open it, it was pulled out of her reach and a tall, blond man in a blue military uniform stood there, his gun aimed at them. Once he realized who it was he lowered it and smirked at both of them.

"Good to see both of you," he chuckled, handing Mustang a gun. "We were wondering when you make your appearance Boss."

"What the status, Havoc?" asked Mustang as they ran down a large corridor.

"We're pretty much done around here," replied the officer as he continued with the detailed report on the rescue mission.

Meanwhile, Evelyn tried to keep up with the two men, her leg and lower stomach giving her a hard time. Though, her mind was elsewhere. She always wondered how Havoc would react if he ever found out about her being a girl. Would he still call her 'Boss'? Would they trust her as much as they do now? They trust Hawkeye but, Evelyn realized it was because the woman had to constantly hold a gun to their heads for them to obey. She did not want that. She was happy with how it was now and she did not want it to change. However, she knew in a little more than a year, if she was lucky, she would have to tell them. She was seventeen and they would start getting very suspicious if her voice doesn't change or she stays that short and skinny. Of course she had muscles but not as much as a boy her age would have with all her training. _But I'm scared to tell them... maybe they'll never trust me again... _

The three officers made their way outside and Evelyn sat on the front steps of the large house where she was once held captive. One of the reasons she sat there was to try to forget about the pain in her stomach. The other was her wound she just received. She looked down at her leg and groaned. Blood slowly dripped from it and onto the steps, staining them red.

"Come on, we need to take care of that," explained Fuery, offering his hand to her to help her get up.

She reluctantly took it and the young officer pulled her up. They made their way through the small crowd until they reached the medical unit set up. They entered and there were only a few officers there with minor wounds.

"Ah, Fullmetal. Let's see..., that wound doesn't look that deep, hop on here and we'll take care of that now," ordered the doctor, motioning for the high table and Evelyn got on it. "And maybe it would best to remove those pants for the moment."

Evelyn, on any other day, may not have minded that much since under her pants she had a pair of boxers over her underwear. However, today was not the best day. With the cramps, she knew it was the time of the month for her and not only would her underwear be red, but her boxers as well. She did not know how she would explain that to the doctor.

"I have to?" she asked, stalling.

"Yes you do, Major. I can't take care of that wound with those leather pants on you," repeated the doctor, eyeing his patient. "Now off."

"No."  
"What is it this time, Fullmetal?" wondered Mustang as he also entered the medical tent.

"None of your business Colonel," replied Evelyn, glaring at the man. _Shit, shit, shit. Now he's here too!_

"Follow the doctor's orders Elric, it won't kill you," mocked the older alchemist, eyeing the teenager.

"No," repeated Evelyn, starting to panic since she could not come up with a good enough excuse to leave. _Damn these hormones. My emotions are going crazy. I have to keep it together._

"Fullmetal -"

"Brother!"  
A large suit of armour burst into the tent, startling everyone inside. Evelyn sighed in relief as her younger brother entered and placed himself in front of her. Even though Alphonse had been used to calling her Ed since they were little, calling her 'Brother' had taken some getting used to for the younger boy. He had always looked up to her and he had found it very weird when she had asked to him think of her as a boy. He got used to it though.

"Hey Al," greeted Evelyn, smiling up at her younger brother.

"I was worried! What stupid thing did you do now? You're always getting into trouble! That's so like you Brother, you're impossible!" ranted Alphonse, not knowing he had just saved her secret. "We're going home now!"

"I couldn't agree more Al," she laughed, hoping off the table, landing mostly on her left leg, the one that was not injured. "Let's go."

"Wait a minute young man!" called the doctor. "You're still injured!"

"Brother!" cried Alphonse looking down at Evelyn.

She looked up at him quickly, her eyes wide as she almost imperceptibly shook her head, warning her brother. The suit of armour understood and came up with a quick excuse.  
"I'll take care of him. He has such a hard head; he won't listen to anyone, not even me!"

Evelyn let out a deep breath, relieved. She quickly left the tent, sure that her secret was safe. However, she did not realize that her silent exchange with her brother had been caught by Mustang who grew even more suspicious about his subordinate. _He's hiding something. I know he is,_ thought the older man, thinking the whole thing over. _He is definitely hiding something._ _And I'm going to find out what it is._


	2. Chapter 2: Flawed Design

_Author's Note : Well, here is the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed or placed this story on their fav/alert list! It's always good to know your story is appreciated! _

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist... (I never like saying that... :P)_

_Enjoy and please review!_

* * *

**_Chapter Two: Flawed Design_**

A few months ago, Evelyn and her brother had bought a small townhouse in Central since she had felt less and less comfortable staying at the military dorms. One of the reasons was that they were always placed in the men's side and she had too many close encounters with some of the officers coming out of their rooms or bathrooms with barely anything on. She thought she would get used to it but she found herself blushing beet red even more as the years progressed. Therefore, the siblings had decided to have their own house, with no one around to accidentally find out Evelyn's secret.

Therefore, as the siblings headed towards their house after the rescue mission, their next door neighbour who was working outside spotted them.

"Ed! Al! How's it going?"

"Hello Cedric!" replied Alphonse, waving towards the young man.

"Hey," added Evelyn, less enthusiastic than her brother since she was still in pain because of the wound and her cramps.

"What happened, Shorty?" wondered Cedric, approaching the Elrics and examining the older sibling.

"Don't call me short," she growled, glaring at him. "You're barely any taller!"

"But that inch is all I need!" he laughed, patting her on the head.

She growled and swatted his hand away, ready to punch him in the stomach playfully. Cedric moved aside, and caught her fist, laughing. The young woman glared at him, annoyed that his chocolate eyes held so much amusement from teasing her.

"Yes, you may be an inch taller, but I'm also a year younger than you! I can still grow!" snapped Evelyn, knowing inside that it was almost impossible because of her automail.

"Ouch, weren't you ever taught to respect your elders, Ed?" wondered Cedric, faking hurt pride.

"I've heard that somewhere before but I don't follow those type of rules," remarked Evelyn smugly as Cedric shook his head, his dark brown unruly locks moving slightly as well.

"Come on Brother, we need to take care of that wound," suggested Alphonse before a fight broke out between the two of them.

"You got hurt? Again?"

"What do you mean 'again'?" wondered Evelyn. "Am I that accident-prone?"

"Yes," chorused Alphonse and Cedric.

"Thanks guys," she murmured before turning around and heading towards her home, waving goodbye to the older boy.

"Take it easy, Ed!" called Cedric, waving goodbye at the siblings as Alphonse followed his sister after saying goodbye to the young man.

Cedric watched as they entered the next door house, shaking his head at Evelyn's comments. After a while, he returned to his work as the Elrics wanted to relax after the rescue mission.



Evelyn flopped onto her bed in her room, closing her eyes, wanting to rest.

"Ed!" called her brother, coming up the stairs. "Don't fall asleep now! You're wound still needs to be taken care of!"

"I'm not sleeping Al. I'm laying down on something softer than a cellar floor and resting my eyes," she replied, sitting up.

Alphonse entered the room, shaking his head at his sister's answer. They both knew she was tired but she would never say it, ever. Evelyn had changed out of her other clothes and was now wearing simple black shorts with a sleeve-less white t-shirt. Once she had come home, she had removed the bindings around her chest and had opted for one of her only two bras she had and which she had to hide, even in her own home.

Her brother sat down on the bed and placed the first aid kit on the side as Evelyn reluctantly sat next to him, her leg wrapped in a quickly done set of bandages. As Alphonse tended to her wound Evelyn gradually drifted off, her eyes slowly closing. Over the years, she had had so many wounds that now, when her brother tended to them, she did not mind at all. It was almost a routine to them since Evelyn was known to be reckless at times, even if her brother was there to stop her.

"All done, Ed... Someone _is_ tired!" laughed Alphonse, looking at his stubborn sister. "You should go to sleep, Sis. It's been a long day for you."

"Soon Al, I need a shower first," she replied, standing and inspecting the bandages. "Ok, maybe a bath so I don't get this wet. But even that will be hard...," she yawned, stretching slightly.

"Just don't fall asleep in it. I need to go get some food at the market, do you want anything?" he asked as he headed down the stairs.

"No, I'm good with anything you buy," she replied, stifling another large yawn.

"Can you come and lock up though? I don't have the keys. I'll be back quickly though. Before you go to sleep," explained Alphonse as he looked up the stairs at his sister who looked ready to fall asleep on her feet.

"Sure thing," she replied, distracted as her brother left.

"See you later, Ed!"

Alphonse closed the door and quickly ran towards the market, wanting to be back as fast as possible. Evelyn yawned once again and made her way towards the bathroom. She opened the water and undressed. When she was in the hot water, she made sure to keep her right leg out so that the bandage would not get wet. Then, she just lay there, relaxing. Her mind drifted around but it found a reason to stop on the subject that Evelyn could not find the courage to bring up with her brother. Other men.

Even if she revealed that she was a girl, she did not know if she would act the same way with men as she did now. And what she feared the most was how they would act towards her when they found out. She did not feel ready to enter that world and she feared falling in love. She feared that because she felt that her heart would be broken once that man found out the person he thought was a boy was actually a girl who loved him. She knew he would freak out and she would be the one hurting at the end. Therefore, she always found flaws in all the men she met so that she could convince herself that that man was not right for her. The only one she had not done that with was Maes Hughes since he acted more like a father to her than anyone else. And now, she missed him terribly.

She sighed, creating bubbles with her mouth since that was as far as she had slouched in the bathtub. _I'm going to fall asleep if I don't get out now,_ she thought, pushing herself up. She sat there for a few moments before heaving herself out of the bathtub. She dried herself as much as possible before stepping out and wrapping the towel around her. She took another towel and tried to dry her hair with it but just wrapped it around at the end, too tired to fight with her rebellious long, golden hair. She picked up her clothes and she left the bathroom, stifling another yawn as she rubbed her eyes.

Then she heard the small gasp. She stopped dead in her tracks and peeked over her hand at the figure standing at the top of the staircase, right in front of her. Her eyes widened immensely as she took a step back, her mouth hanging open. _Shit..._ She knew she was done for since both her metal limbs were clearly visible, giving her away instantly. Her heart pounded in her chest, her mind trying to come up with any type of way out even though, deep down, she knew that it was useless – her secret was out.

"Edward Elric, you have some explaining to do, right now."

"What are you doing in my home!" she cried, finding her voice. "What are you doing here, Mustang?"

"I came to see if you were all right and because I thought you were hiding something. I guess I was right after all, _Miss._"

* * *

_Author's Note: Well... crappy day for Evelyn... What did you think of this chapter? Please review!!_


	3. Chapter 3: Ever the Same

_Author's Note: Here is chapter 3 of the story!! By the way, I forgot to mention that Cedric is an OC created by myself. Well, here we are with the rest of the story!! I hope you enjoy it!_

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist._

_Enjoy! And please review!_

**_Chapter Three: Ever the Same_**

Evelyn was at a loss for words. Her breath was shaky and her hands trembled as they gripped her clothes tightly. _How did he get in, the door should have been loc... Shit! I didn't lock it!_ She realized, taking another step back. After a while she could no longer hold his gaze and she closed her eyes, feeling tears start to form in the corners. _Damn emotions..._, she thought, cursing her luck. She would not let the tears fall, especially not in front of her superior officer.

"So, what are you going to do?" she asked, unable to look up.

"Well, I would like you to tell me why in the world you've been pretending to be a boy all these years," started Mustang, crossing his arms. "After you've put on some clothes. I'll be waiting downstairs. And don't try to run, there is no point."

Evelyn's cheeks turned bright red as she realized that she was indeed only in a towel in front of the man. She hurried to her room and slammed the door shut, taking a deep breath. Without her willing to, her tears dropped and rolled down her face. _Now what do I do? He'll never trust me now and... I'll probably be sent away or imprisoned for lying to the State... Damn this day to hell!_ She put on some clothes and dried her eyes, hoping they were not red. She removed the second towel from her hair, tying her golden locks up in a high ponytail so that it would not wet her back. Evelyn hesitantly reached for the door knob, taking a deep breath before leaving her room, heading downstairs.

Mustang was patiently sitting on the only sofa and he glanced up once he saw her come down the stairs. While he was waiting, the man had time to think over the entire situation. During the first moments, he had indeed been shocked. Who would have ever thought the Fullmetal alchemist, the loud mouth prodigy, had been a girl all this time? He looked back, trying to think of any point during all the years he had known the alchemist that would have made it evident or would have shown any hint of the secret. Anything, any small sign. However, the young alchemist had played the part of a boy all too well. She had fooled all of them for years and Mustang did not know exactly how he felt about it. Of course he was slightly embarrassed, remembering how he treated the young alchemist during the years he knew her. However, he did not exactly feel any anger towards his subordinate, it was more confusion. Why had she been hiding her gender all this time? That question nagged him all the time he was waiting for the young woman. After a while, he had thought she had left though, she had reached the bottom of the staircase and he glanced at her direction.

She stared back at him as he studied her, his face slightly showing his surprise. She started to feel uncomfortable under his constant gaze and she unconsciously crossed her arms, hiding her chest partly and part of the curve above her hips. He caught her eyes and they stared at each other, none of them saying anything.

"So, will you tell me why you've been pretending to be a boy?" asked Mustang, breaking the silence.

Evelyn took a deep breath and sat down on the sofa as well, staring at her hands.

"I pretended to be a boy since I thought it would be easier to become a State Alchemist that way. Also, when you first came to see my brother and me, you believed I was a boy. So I didn't know if the State allowed female alchemists to join. I didn't want to take that chance. And my name is not Edward Elric, it's Evelyn Elric."

"But I've even heard Winry call you 'Ed', it must have taken a while to get her used to that," stated Mustang, puzzled.

"Blame my brother. He could never pronounce the 'Ev' part of Evelyn. So it always came out as 'Ed' instead. My mother didn't bother to correct him anymore once he got used to it," replied the blond alchemist, a small smile on her lips. "So, when we started to hang out with Winry, she also picked up on Al's habit and called me 'Ed' as well."

Mustang just nodded as he continued to stare at Evelyn. She bit her lip as she fiddled with her fingers, anxious to know what the man would say to all this. They sat in silence for a while before the young woman could no longer take it.

"Damn it, Mustang, say something," she pleaded, looking at him.

"What do you want me to say Elric? This has never happened before and I never expected it to happen either," he replied, their eyes locked.

"I don't know... Something, anything that can remotely tell me that everything is going to be alright. That it would all be the same," she whispered, hugging her knees.

"You know just as well as I that it will be different, that I can assure you."

"You're not going to tell the others?" she asked, barely above a whisper. "You can't do that Mustang!" she yelled, furious. "You can't go ruin my life! I know it was bound to happen one day but you're not going to ruin it earlier than expected! I won't let you! You-"

"Fullmetal, stop yelling," cut in Mustang, grabbing her arm. "I'm not going to tell them. What will be different will be the missions you're sent on and..., the way I'll need to act towards you."

"Don't you dare think I'm weak now, Mustang. Don't you dare! I completed all those dangerous missions before and, guess what, I was still a girl back then as well! I can take care of myself!"

Mustang eyed the angered teenager next him, his mind still trying to catch up with the information that the Fullmetal Alchemist was actually a girl, a girl who had been hiding her gender for years. He massaged his temples and glanced at her once again. She sat on her knees, turned towards the man, glaring at him. However, her golden eyes shone with determination and not only killer intent. He took a deep breath and finally turned to face her.

"I promise I will not tell anyone about this Ed... Evelyn. And I'm not going to treat you any differently," he explained, making the teenager relax immensely. "But I would like to know when you are planning on telling everyone about this."

"I know I won't be able to hide it for much longer but... I don't know how to tell them... And I'm afraid of how they will react. I don't want anything to change..."

"But it will; you can't stop that."

"I know but... I can always hope for the best," she replied, looking up at him, searching for reassurance.

"That's all we can do," he agreed, standing. "Now, I'll leave you. You must be tired."  
"You know Mustang, you can't be all gallant to me now. You still have to treat me as a boy," laughed Evelyn, leading him to the door. "Besides, it would be weird."

"I won't be gallant in public but I was raised properly. I'm not about to treat a young woman as a rascal boy," he replied, turning towards her.

"If you start flirting, I swear you'll be in pain after," she promised, frowning at him. "Now, I believe it's time for you to go."

"Goodnight then," laughed the older man.

Evelyn opened the door for him and watched him leave, hoping to God that the man would keep his promise. She did not want to deal with all the questions the others were sure to have once they find out about her secret. She was about to close the door when she heard the distinct sounds of her brother's steps rapidly approaching. Therefore, she stayed at the door and spotted Alphonse running on the sidewalk on the same side Mustang had just left on. _Oh boy, I think he may have seen the Colonel,_ thought Evelyn, bracing herself for the rant she felt was coming.

"ED! Inside, now!" yelled her brother, running up to the house.

Evelyn complied as Alphonse rushed into the home, almost slamming the door closed. She sat down on the sofa, undoing her hair so that it would dry faster, passing her fingers through it. She knew her brother was silently fuming but she did not know what to tell him. She already knew it was her fault that Mustang knew about her being a girl; she did not lock the door when Alphonse left. Therefore, the Colonel and anybody else had full access to the house during that time.

_Three, two, one._

"SIS! How could you be so careless? Did Mustang just leave from here?" he asked, urgency sounding in his voice. She just nodded slowly, not meeting her brother's eyes. "He knows!" It sounded to Evelyn more like a statement than a question but she still nodded. "Ed... What did he say? What is he going to do?"

"Nothing... He promised not to say anything to anybody," she replied softly, still playing with her hair.

"What if he was lying?"

"I kind of threatened him, Al. I yelled in his face also but... he stayed calm and promised. I guess we'll just have to trust him."

"Did he try anything?"

The question caught Evelyn completely off guard and she stared at her brother. Realization hit her and her face turned beet red and her mouth hung open. No sound came out. After a moment, she snapped out of it and quickly shook her head.

"NO! He did nothing like that, Al!" she replied, slightly panicked by the idea.

"Good, because if he did, he would be a dead man," explained Alphonse, taking a seat next to his sister.

Evelyn laughed at this and closed her eyes, the day's events catching up to her. She slouched in the sofa and leaned on her brother's arm, already drifting off. Alphonse, after a moment, finally realized his sister's position and picked her up in his arms, carrying her back to her room. He easily held her in one arm as he pulled back the covers on her bed before placing her on it. He tucked her in, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Goodnight Sis," he whispered, quietly leaving the room.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Chemicals React

_Author's Note:_ _Hey there once again!! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy the twist at the end! Oh, and, just to specify, this story has more a parental Roy relationship._

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Chapter Four: Chemicals React_**

It had been a month since Mustang had found out about Evelyn's secret and, as he promised, he had kept it from the other officers. Not one of them treated her or acted differently and she was pleased. She was in a good mood as she headed back home after handing in her report to Mustang. Surprisingly, the older man had almost completely stopped teasing her about everything and anything but Evelyn had to tell him to start it again before anyone got suspicious. However, she would miss the uneventful meetings in his office. She walked down her street, wondering what Alphonse had cooked up since she had sent him home early, not wanting her brother to wait for her to give in her report.

"Shorty!"

"Stop calling me that!" she yelled, turning towards the owner of the voice. "I'M NOT SHORT, GODDAMN IT!"

"To me you are," laughed Cedric as he caught up to her. "And compare to everyone in the university, you are."

"Well, shows what those guys know...," she murmured. "Absolutely nothing..."

"Hey, you do remember, even with that _short_ memory of yours; that I happen to attend that university, top of my class."

"I rest my case," she remarked, smirking in his direction.

"You do know how to hit below the belt," he murmured, shaking his head.

"You would know: you're my favourite target. And don't think I did not miss that short comment."

"And I thought I had you," he replied sarcastically, ruffling her hair.

She growled and was about to punch him when he jumped off the sidewalk and onto the small path leading to his home. He laughed softly before waving towards her and heading inside. She rolled her eyes and continued towards her own house, her stomach growling.

She unlocked the door and stepped inside; breathing in the delicious smell of her brother's cooking. She smiled, closing the door behind her. She was about to remove her boots when she noticed two extra pairs of shoes in the hallway, surprising her. She wondered who was visiting as she placed her boots next to the shoes and made her way towards the living room and kitchen.

"Hello?" she called before turning the corner.

"Ed! It's been so long!"

Evelyn was indeed surprised when a younger boy jumped in front of her, a large smile plastered on his face. His sun blond hair flew in every direction while his silver eyes shone happily. Even if he was two years younger than her, he was already as tall, no longer the small, scared kid she once knew.

"Hey Fletcher," she replied with a smile, trying to cover her annoyance that he was going to be taller than her soon. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"We came to visit," he replied happily.

Evelyn was slightly surprised, wondering why he had not mentioned the visit in any of the letters they would send to each other to catch up on each other's activities.

"We? You mean your brother is here too?"

"Yes I am, Shorty," replied Russell, leaving the kitchen to greet her.

Evelyn was about to yell out at him but stopped, staring wide eyed at the boy. Even if he was only a year younger, he was much taller than her. His sun blond hair still fell over the right side of his face and his silver eyes stared right at her. They had not seen each other since the red water incident and they had changed since then.

Evelyn wanted to reply to that smart remark but she could not find her voice at that moment. Therefore, she just gave the younger man a glare before passing by him and entering the kitchen to where his brother was. As she passed him, she bumped him with her shoulder, the past quarrels not forgotten. However, when she did, her heart leaped and her stomach tightened. She quickened her pace towards the kitchen, wondering to herself what in the world was wrong with her.

"Hey Al!" she greeted, spotting her brother preparing the meal for her and the two boys. "What are you cooking?"

"Hello, Brother," replied Alphonse, turning towards her. "Some stir fry. I hope it will be enough for all of you."

"Aren't you going to eat, Al?" wondered Fletcher, returning to the kitchen, a large smile on his face.

"No, I had a large lunch before, I may have something afterwards," lied the younger brother, eyeing his sister for a moment. "Can you get the table ready? The food is almost done."

"Sure thing!" agreed the young Tringham, going around the kitchen and taking out the utensils, cups and plates.

Evelyn was about to help the boy bring everything back when Russell entered the room as well. She froze up once again but before the older brother noticed it, she had turned towards her own brother, wondering if she could help with anything. Alphonse realized that his sister was acting stranger than usual and glanced in her direction. When the two Tringham brothers had left the room, he bent down over the food, coming close to his sister.

"Ed, what is wrong?" he wondered softly, pretending to smell the food even if he could not. "Is it something with Russell and Fletcher?"

"I... I don't know Al... I... I really don't know," she replied softly, not meeting his eyes. "I just seem to freeze up without realizing it."

Alphonse looked at his sister, studying her. However, he also realized that she had never acted this way before today so he could not tell if she was lying or not. He did not know what was going on with her. Therefore, he stood up straight once again and returned to preparing the meal, Evelyn staying next to him, fidgeting slightly.



Evelyn changed into her travelling pyjamas since the Tringham brothers were staying for the night. Therefore, they had taken her room while she bunked with her brother in his room. She would have preferred the opposite but the boys would have gotten suspicious if they found no clothes in any of the drawers in Alphonse's room. Evelyn did not like the plan but she could not refuse since the brothers had no place to go. The hotel they were supposed to be staying at called, saying they had over booked and there was no more room for them. _Damn my luck. What luck I supposedly have,_ she thought, readjusting the binding around her chest, annoyed that she had to keep it on, even at night.

Evelyn yawned loudly, opening the door to her brother's room and stepping out, heading towards the bathroom. _He should be... Arg... He's still in there! How long does he stay in there! _She thought, heading towards the door and knocking loudly on it.

"Come on Russell, you've been in there long enough. You would think you're a gi..."

The end of her sentence died in her throat as the door opened and Russell stepped out, looking slightly annoyed. His hair was still wet, proof that he just finished a shower. However, what made Evelyn stop was what he was wearing, or lack of wearing in this case. A towel was tied at his waist but that was it, the rest of his clothes in his hands. Evelyn found herself staring at him her mouth hanging open slightly. She realized she had frozen up once again and began to panic. Russell frowned, eyeing his friend in front of him, wondering what was wrong. They stood there in silence for a moment before Evelyn finally found her voice.

"Took your sweet time," she muttered, heading past the taller boy and quickly closed the bathroom door behind her.

Evelyn leaned against the door, taking a deep breath. She did not know why her body was reacting that way whenever she saw Russell. It did not happen with anyone else. _This is ridiculous. He's obnoxious, self-centered and... and what else? Damn... it's been too long since I've seen him. I can't remember why I hate him so much apart from him calling me short... Ah! Get a hold of yourself Evelyn Elric! _She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She walked to the mirror and wiped off the steam that had collected there and stared at her reflection. She was about to reach for her toothbrush when she did a double take, noticing the red on her cheeks. _I'm BLUSHING! Why the hell am I blushing?_ She closed her eyes, holding her head. _I need to talk to someone. I can't take this anymore!_



"Where did Brother go?" wondered Alphonse as he came downstairs the next day. "Have you seen him?"

"He was already gone when I came down," replied Fletcher before taking another bite of his toast. "Maybe Brother saw him."

"Yeah I saw him and he was acting weird again. I came downstairs and for some reason, he jumped when I entered the kitchen. It's not like I was sneaking up on him or anything," explained the older Tringham, puzzled. "He ate quickly and left without a word."

"I wonder where he went?" thought Alphonse out loud, also puzzled by his sister's actions.



Evelyn ran through the corridors of Central Headquarters, dodging past officers as they sleepily moved through the building. She made a hard right turn and kept going, her mind in turmoil with questions she knew no one else would be able to answer since no one else knew her secret. She burst through the doors of a large office, quickly coming up with a plan. She had not expected Havoc, Breda and Fuery to already be at work. Therefore, she put on an angered face and stomped up to Mustang's desk, slamming her hands on it.

"I demand an explanation Mustang! What is this stupid mission you're sending me on?" she yelled but her face was pleading him to play along. _I need to talk to you,_ she mouthed before he could reply.

"Now Fullmetal you know-"

"No, I don't! Why don't you just explain it now!" she continued to yell angrily, hoping for the best possibility.

"We'll be outside," called Havoc as the three men left the room, closing the door behind them.

Evelyn sighed in relief as Mustang stared at her, confused by her actions. However, he figured that whatever was bothering the young woman would not be summed up in less than five minutes.

"Evelyn, how about we talk during lunch?" he suggested quietly, knowing his subordinates where at the door listening. "They won't be gone for long."

"Fine, I don't mind. I just need help figuring something out," she replied, massaging her head. "It's really not making sense to me right now."

"Sure thing. Meet me outside at twelve thirty, all right?" he asked as she nodded, taking a deep breath. "So it's settled then Fullmetal?" he added in a louder voice.

"Yeah, whatever," growled Evelyn, playing along as she stomped towards the doors.

She glanced back a moment, nodding to the man before pulling the door open violently, startling the three men behind it. She glared at them as well before pushing past them. They were all scared of the angered teenager and did not dare ask any questions about the exchange with Mustang. The Colonel, however, eyed his subordinates, a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips. _If they only knew they were scared by a teenage girl. Not even Hawkeye has that power over them without a weapon,_ he thought as he returned to his work or so to make the others believe.



Evelyn leaned against the wall of the military building, waiting impatiently for the Colonel to join her. She had spotted her brother pass by previously with the Tringham brothers but she purposely avoided them, hiding around the corner of the building. Her heart had started beating faster when had seen them but she still did not understand why, it was the first time she felt that way. That time, it had been a close call; therefore, she was ever watchful on who passed in front of the building, making sure to duck whenever the three of them passed. They had just passed once again when Mustang came out of the building.

He watched them walk away, not willing to catch their attention when he had to go meet Evelyn at that time. Once the three had turned the corner, he looked around the entrance, trying to find the blond alchemist. He was indeed surprised to see the young woman come out from around the corner of the building, eyeing the street her brother and the boys had gone down.

"Fullmetal?" called Mustang, walking over, surprising the already anxious girl. "What in the world were you doing over there?" He already figured why but it never hurt to ask.

"Nothing," she replied, knowing full well that the Colonel knew she was lying.

"Right, that's why you were hiding from your brother and the two boys with him?" remarked Mustang, walking towards her. "Come on, let's go eat something and you can tell me what in the world is bothering you."

Evelyn stuffed her hands in her pockets and followed the older man towards a small cafe. Mustang eyed the younger alchemist and noticed that she really did feel uncomfortable. This really did surprise him since he had rarely, very rarely, seen the Fullmetal Alchemist unsure and frightened. They took a seat near the corner of the store and they both ordered a meal, Evelyn's much smaller than Mustang's. The man figured it was the nerves.

"So Fullmetal, what in the world happened?" asked Mustang, eyeing the young woman in front of him.

"I have no idea!" she whispered desperately. "Ever since last night, I keep freezing up and my mind goes blank. I can't help it! I don't know what... SHIT!"

Mustang stared wide eyed as Evelyn literally fell from her chair, hiding from view of the main entrance. She poked her head over the seat of her chair as her superior officer continued to eye her, puzzled. He slowly turned his head slightly to look at the door and spotted Alphonse, Fletcher and Russell enter. _She's hiding once again from them...,_ he noticed, looking back at where Evelyn was supposed to be sitting. _She... Ah! This is going to become interesting!_ He could not help but chuckle softly, hiding his grin with his hand.

Suddenly, he felt a quick, sharp kick at his shin and he spotted Evelyn glaring at him. He intercepted the waitress and asked for their meal to go. She nodded, winking at the Colonel before heading off towards the kitchen. Evelyn eyed the exchange, shaking her head before returning her attention towards the three boys. Mustang shook his head, leaning it after on his hand as he continued to study her strange behaviour. Once their food came, he stood, letting Evelyn stand right next to him so she would not be seen by the three boys.

Once they were far enough, they entered a park and took a seat on a bench. Mustang handed her meal to her and they sat in silence for a while, eating.

"So, has this anything to do with the two boys with your brother?" wondered the Colonel, though he already knew the answer.

"In a way," she murmured. "It happened after they arrived. But I have no idea why this is happening!"

"Well, first of all, who are they?"

"They're the Tringham brothers. We met them at Xenotime during the red water incident. They were using our names to be able to help with the research there. We've been keeping contact ever since. The youngest is Fletcher and the other one is Russell."

"And how old are they?"

"Are you going to rub it in because of my height?" she asked, frowning towards him. "Sixteen and seventeen. Russell's seventeen."

"I see." Mustang's first thought was confirmed and he smirked, leaning back onto the bench. However, Evelyn noticed this and grew suspicious.

"What in the world is funny? I know they're taller already, you don't have to rub it in."

"I'm not. I was just wondering in front of which of them you freeze up," he replied, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"In front... What are you implying Mustang?" she growled, completely confused.

"Are you meaning to tell me, Fullmetal, that you have never had feelings for a man?"

"Feelings...," she repeated slowly, dumbstruck.

"Yes, feelings, feelings of love to be exact," specified the Colonel.

* * *

_Well, did you like it? Please review!!_


	5. Chapter 5: Desert Rose

_Author's Note: Here is the next chapter with Evelyn's reaction to Mustang's explanation! Dum... Dum... Dum... 3,2,1... GO!_

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist_

**_Chapter Five_**

Desert Rose

Evelyn took a deep breath, her face becoming beet red. She watched as the older man grinned at her, adding to her embarrassment. She quickly stood up and threw the paper remains of her lunch at him before running off. Mustang was shocked by her actions and was about to catch her but decided against it, not knowing what to say to her.

Evelyn, on the other hand, felt like her heart broke before she even had the time to enjoy the feeling of being in love. She loved Russell Tringham. And he could never know about it. Never. Why? Because if he found out his friend who he thought was a boy actually turned out to be a girl, a girl who loved him, Evelyn knew he would freak out and hit the road running as fast as possible. She could not take it, her heart hurt too much. She did not even know what to do anymore. She could not possibly tell her brother. He would become over protective and kick the brothers out of the house. _Okay, maybe he won't go that far but he would become over protective,_ she thought, avoiding people on the sidewalk as she ran.

Who could she talk to? Mustang was now out of the question. One, he was a man. Two, he was older. Three, he would not understand what she was going through, never._ I have to talk to someone, I can't keep this in anymore_, she realized, coming to a stop. She thought for a moment who could possibly help her. The only girl her age was Winry but she lived too far away to be able to talk now. And Evelyn was not going to discuss her problem over the phone. Therefore, that left only few women she knew: Hawkeye, Gracia, Sheska and Maria Ross. _Might as well ask Hawkeye... Gracia would be second if Riza isn't there,_ decided Evelyn after a while of thinking.

She took a deep breath and headed towards Hawkeye's apartment, remembering how to get there from the first and only time she had gone. However, the considerably slower pace gave Evelyn time to think about the whole situation and her heart clenched. _I will not cry in the middle of the god damn street!_ She thought as she tried to blink them away. As she climbed the stairs to the woman apartment, she became extremely nervous, unsure of how Hawkeye would react to the news. _If she pulls a gun on me, I'm out,_ she decided, stopping in front of the door. _But then... I don't think I'll ever have the courage to face Gracia right after. Please let her be home and let her understand..._

Evelyn took a deep breath and knocked on the Lieutenant's door, hoping she was in. _It should be her day off... I think._ The alchemist was right since, after a few moments, the door opened and Hawkeye poked her head out. She seemed surprised to see the alchemist but that feeling grew larger when she noticed the distraught state of her co-worker.

"Edward? What is it?" she wondered, opening the door even more.

"Can... Can I come in, Hawkeye? I... I need to talk to you," she murmured, taking a deep, shaky breath.

"This is a first. Of course, come in," she replied, letting the shorter blond girl inside.

Hawkeye motioned for Evelyn to sit on the couch and she did, her hands shaking. The military officer went to the kitchen and returned with a cup of coffee and a cup of tea for the young woman. Evelyn took a small, shaky sip and placed it on the coffee table in front of her, afraid she might actually drop it.

"So, Edward. What is happening?" wondered Hawkeye, repositioning herself on the couch so that she was facing the teenager.

"Well, I guess to start... my name is not Edward... it's Evelyn," she whispered, unable to look the woman in the eye. "I'm... I'm a girl... I've been hiding this secret since I joined the military."

"Start from the beginning, Elric," ordered Hawkeye, eyeing her, frowning at the revelation.

Evelyn nodded and took a deep breath. She told Hawkeye everything about hiding her secret for the past several years. While she told the story, she noticed that the older woman did not say anything, nor did she move from her spot. She did not even ask any questions. It made Evelyn fell more nervous than she already was and made her doubt her decision of telling Hawkeye first and not Gracia.

"And who knows this secret?" she finally asked when Evelyn's explanation was finished.

"Al, Winry, aunt Pinako and, since a month ago, Mustang," she replied, shakily taking another sip of the now cold tea. "And now, you... If you want me to leave, I understand."

"You will not leave, Evelyn," ordered Hawkeye, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "You had come here for a reason, a reason that was bothering you. And I doubt it was just keeping the secret from me."

"Mustang said... I was in love," she replied hesitantly.

"With him?"

"NO!" cried Evelyn, slightly bothered by the thought. "No, with Russell Tringham. He and his brother are staying at our house for the moment."

"The boy who impersonated you during the red water incident in Xenotime?"

"Yes, him. But..., I know I can never tell him because he thinks I'm a boy. I can't tell him the truth because I'm scared that he may be disgusted and leave. I hate this..."

"This is quite a predicament," replied Hawkeye, moving closer to the distraught girl. "But we'll figure something out, but later."

"Uh? Later?" wondered Evelyn, looking up at the woman.

"Yes, later. Now, I think it's time you enjoyed being a girl a bit now? And it will help get your mind off the problem. Come, there may be some clothes that will fit you somewhere in my closet."

"Clothes?"

"Yes, you are going to enjoy at least one night out as a girl before you go back to that house. It will get your mind off the situation for a while."

"But Hawkeye. Unless I cover up completely, everyone will know who I am because of the automail. I doubt many girls have the same thing I do."

"I think I have an idea how to cover it. But first, we need to find some clothes. And I may have some dye for your hair."

Hawkeye took Evelyn by the hand and she pulled the young woman up, leading her to her bedroom. She opened the closet and looked through the amount of clothes.

"I don't suppose you have a bra with you," wondered the Lieutenant, as she pulled out a few items.

"Only at home...," replied the embarrassed teenager.

"Alright then. Let me see...," she searched a little more before pulling out another piece, "Ah! Here we are! You won't need to wear a bra with it. And don't worry about the size. I'll tell you where you can tuck in and you can fix it with alchemy."

"Thanks, Hawkeye," replied Evelyn as she smiled, touched by the woman's caring attitude.

"Don't worry about it. I got to enjoy my youth. You need a chance as well. Now, try these on and I'll be right back."

Evelyn nodded as the older woman closed the door behind her as she left. She removed the boy style clothes she wore and, after hesitating a moment, removed the tight binding around her chest and her boxers that covered her underwear. She neatly folded her boy clothes and placed them on the side before picking up the ones Hawkeye had set out for her. She held the dress out in front of her, staring at it. It was completely black with sleeves starting right off the shoulders. The body of it stopped at the hips before fanning with all the pleats until the knees on one side and until the ankle on the other. She stared at it for a while longer before finally pulling it on. She passed it over her head and let it fall into place. However, it was slightly too big for her. With the outfit, there was a pair of black heeled shoes. She went to the door and slowly opened it, peeking out.

"Hawkeye? Is this all right?" she called, embarrassed once again.

The Lieutenant came in and nodded at the outfit and how it looked on the young woman. She pointed to where Evelyn could arrange the dress so that they would not be so big on her.

"So, now that the clothes are done, we just need to hide the bit of automail still showing. Here, these should do. We'll only need to cover most of your right shoulder and your left leg."

Hawkeye handed Evelyn a beige material which, surprisingly, did feel like skin. It stretched and, once the two women were done, it was barely visible on Evelyn's body. They added the final touches of putting stockings on, making the blend of the skin and fabric even better. The alchemist was grinning as she inspected the work while Hawkeye brought the hair dye. It was simple for Evelyn to change her hair color with the help of alchemy and within minutes, it was done.

"All right, look at yourself," ordered Hawkeye, pointing towards the long mirror.

Evelyn walked towards it and gasped when she saw her reflection. She could not believe her eyes. The sleeves were large, covering part of her hands as they were covered in ivory lady gloves. Her shoulders were bare until her chest, the dress wrapping tightly around it. The garment continued down and hugged her hips before fanning out into a series of pleats. She smiled as she noticed that the dress covered most of her left leg at the bottom, hence hiding her automail partly. Whatever part of the automail the dress did not cover, the fabric did the job.

She stared in awe, unable to believe that it was actually her staring back. Her long golden hair was dyed midnight black and was loose, flowing down, past her shoulders. Her bangs were held back by a thin, silver coloured barrette, her hair no longer hiding her high cheekbones and feminine features. Hawkeye moved next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling at her.

"Now, give me a few minutes to change and I'll do you're make up as well. We have an escort coming so we can go for dinner," explained the Lieutenant.

"What? Who?" asked Evelyn, becoming nervous.

"Mustang. And I also called your brother, telling him you'll be working late as an excuse. Oh, and if any asks, you're the Colonel niece."

Evelyn made a face, making Hawkeye laugh as she guided the girl from the room so she could change.



Mustang knocked on Hawkeye's apartment door, passing his hand through his hair one last time. He was about to knock a second time when the door hesitantly opened and a dark haired girl was on the other side.

"I'm sorry... This must the wrong...," he paused his apology and did a double take on the girl, his eyes widening. "Evelyn?"

"Hello, Colonel," she replied, her trade mark smirk appearing on her face. "Or should I say 'Uncle'?"

"Very funny, Fullmetal. Now be a good host and let me in," remarked Mustang, observing the transformed teenager.

Evelyn moved aside and let the man in, closing the door behind him. The Colonel was indeed surprised by her change. She was even wearing makeup. It was not a lot but it did do its effect. The soft eyeliner around her eyes accented her golden irises and the gold eye shadow also complemented her eyes. Her lips even had a shade of pale lipstick on them.

"And here is our escort," called Hawkeye, entering the room, also ready.

"It's my pleasure, dinner is on me," added the Colonel, taking the Lieutenant's hand and lightly kissing it. "You look wonderful."

"Thank you. And how do you find your niece?" wondered Hawkeye, motioning towards Evelyn.

"Evelyn also looks wonderful," added Mustang, also taking the young woman's hand and kissing it.

"Uh... Thanks...," replied Evelyn, blushing lightly.

"Well, let's go." Mustang offered his arm to his 'niece' first and then to Hawkeye.

Hawkeye smiled softly, placing her arm on Mustang's. Evelyn eyed the older woman and imitated her. The three of them then left the house, keen on enjoying the night.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: Bailamos

_Author's Note: Voila, the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!_

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist._

* * *

Chapter Six

Bailamos

The restaurant to which Mustang had bought the two women was a large, fancy one in the middle of Central, with a large dance floor in the middle of it. There were already couples dancing on it gracefully as a waiter led the three of them to a table. The Colonel actually did act like a perfect gentleman towards them and Evelyn was still a little uncomfortable about it since she never imagined Mustang being so gallant with her, never. However, as the night progressed, Evelyn grew more at ease and started to enjoy herself.

"Would like to join me in a dance Hawkeye?" wondered Mustang, holding out his hand to her.

"Maybe the second one, Colonel. I don't think Evelyn has ever danced before," replied the woman, smiling towards the younger one.

"Then, my dear niece," suggested the Colonel, offering his hand to Evelyn instead.

The blond alchemist took a deep breath, becoming nervous. She took a look at Hawkeye who nodded reassuringly. Evelyn hesitantly took the Colonel's hand and he led her towards the dance floor.

"Really, I've never danced before," repeated the young woman as Mustang motioned for her to place her left hand on his shoulder as her right lay in his left.

"Well, now's the best time to learn, no?"

Evelyn took a deep breath and concentrated as Mustang led the dance and told her the steps. By the end of the song, the young woman had grasped the basics and no longer needed to look at her feet to make sure she did not step on Mustang's. The Colonel bowed a little to her and she let out a long breath, relieved that she did not trip over her own feet.

"Would you like to dance again?" wondered Mustang as another song started.

"Sure," she replied, smiling softly.

However, before they started, a young man tapped Mustang on the shoulder, making him turn around.

"May I ask this young lady for a dance?" he wondered kindly, motioning towards Evelyn.

Mustang looked at his 'niece' who seemed a little worried. However, she nodded softly, smiling a little. She placed her left hand on his shoulder and gently placed her right in his left hand, praying he would not hold to tightly to discover her metal arm. They started dancing and Evelyn tried to stay focused on the steps so that she would not trip over her own feet. As before, near the end, she enjoyed herself more, feeling more comfortable. It was simple for the young woman to learn the steps, she was a prodigy after all. Anything worth learning was easy for her.

Once the song finished, the young man smiled warmly at her, bowing slightly. She did a doubtful curtsy in return, making him smile even more.

"You danced well. Don't worry, you're going to get used of it soon," he reassured her as he offered to dance once again.

Since Evelyn was more comfortable, she was able to dance even better and the young man twirled her around a few times, making her laugh softly. The beat sped up and Evelyn was able to keep up well enough, making the couples around them smile at them as they danced around them.

"Very nice. It has been a pleasure dancing with you," stated the young man as the song ended.

"Same here," she replied softly, smiling at him.

He left the dance floor and she was about to do the same when another young man intercepted her, asking her for a dance. She was surprised at first but hesitantly accepted, not used to the amount of attention.

As the night continued, the lights dimmed down slightly and candles were lit on the tables. However, Evelyn almost never returned to her table. She was constantly asked by men for a dance, some of them coming back more than once. Even if her feet started to hurt, she enjoyed herself immensely. That night, she found out that she loved dancing, something she had never tried since her brother and herself had been travelling so much. Also, since she always hid her gender, she could never openly act like a girl.

She finally walked over to her table for a glass of water and sat down; giving her feet a much needed rest. She used the time to take a break as well, closing her eyes for a moment and breathing deeply. Meanwhile, she listened to what was happening around her for fun. However, her eyes snapped open when she recognized the voices nearby.

"I tell you, she has not stopped dancing," continued a man Evelyn recognized as Havoc.

"And she is cute on top of it," added another man: Breda.

"You keep talking about her but who is she?" wondered another one: Alphonse.

"I can't see her anymore, is she still here?" asked a younger voice: Fletcher.

"Well, too bad for both of you if she did leave," remarked the last voice smugly: Russell.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Please don't let them be talking about me,_ thought Evelyn as she stayed still, trying not to attract any attention to herself because she knew they would be able to recognize her easily if any of them danced with her.

"How does she look?" wondered Alphonse, looking into the large group of dancers on the floor.

"She isn't very tall and she has long black hair," explained Havoc as he also tried to find the girl in the crowd.

"Wait, is that the Colonel?" wondered Breda, shocked as he spotted Mustang dancing with Hawkeye before they disappeared once again into the crowd of dancers.

"I think it was!" replied Alphonse, surprised.

Evelyn was slightly relieved that their conversation had moved to something else than her. She also considered herself lucky that she had taken a seat with her back to them as they had all moved their chairs towards the dance floor so none of them had a front view of her. A few minutes later, however, another young man made his way towards her.

"Care for a dance?" he wondered, catching not only Evelyn's attention, but the attention of the group on the next table.

Alphonse could only stare in surprise as he recognized the young man as his next door neighbour, Cedric. _What in the world is he doing here tonight?_ Wondered the younger brother. _I didn't think he liked dancing to begin with._

"Sure," replied Evelyn quietly, smiling softly at him though not meeting his gaze since she also realized who he was. He helped her stand and then led her to the dance floor.

"That's her!" Evelyn heard Havoc declare to the others of the table.

"Really?" wondered Alphonse, surprised. "She looks young."

"Too young for you, Havoc," remarked Russell, laughing softly with the others as the blond officer looked disappointed.

"Then why don't you try, Russell?" chuckled Breda, motioning towards the dancing couple.

"I can't dance," stated the older brother, looking slightly embarrassed.

"She can probably teach you," encouraged Fletcher, watching as Evelyn glided across the dance floor with her escort. "She is pretty good."

Alphonse, however, kept his eyes on Evelyn, recognizing her after a while. He was indeed shocked upon seeing his sister in a place like this, dancing. Though, not only that, but dancing with their neighbour, Cedric who constantly got on Evelyn's nerves.

Also, Alphonse never thought Evelyn could dance and he was wondering where she got the dress and the dye for her hair. He then remembered seeing Mustang and Hawkeye. _The Lieutenant must have helped her. By why had Ed gone to her?_ Wondered the younger brother, puzzled. However, he snapped out of his train of thoughts when he understood that the group was trying to convince Russell to dance with Evelyn. _He may recognize her_, realized the younger Elric, worried _Even Cedric could possibly recognize her now... Oh Sis... What did you get yourself into?_

Meanwhile, when Cedric had asked Evelyn to dance, she was beyond nervous that he would recognize her easily. Therefore, she barely grasped his left hand and she avoided his gaze as they danced.

Once the song ended, she finally dared look up at him. He looked at her, as if studying her before lifting her hand and kissing it lightly. He smiled warmly at her before leaving the dance floor and a perplexed young woman. _Does he know?_ She wondered, unsure of herself as she rubbed the back of her hand, her right hand. _That idiot probably didn't figure it out..._

Back at the table, Alphonse was thankful that Russell convinced himself not to go ask her since the group spotted Mustang head towards her, asking for another dance.

"They look alike," remarked Fletcher after a while. "Does the Colonel have any siblings?"

"Not that I'm aware of," replied Havoc, surprised.

"Surprise seeing all of you here," called Hawkeye as she made her way towards their table, stunned to see them there.

"Good evening, Hawkeye," replied Alphonse happily, imitated by the others.

"Would you happen to know who is dancing with the Colonel," asked Breda, curious.

"Oh..." Hawkeye looked back and spotted Mustang and Evelyn. "That would be the Colonel's niece, Evelyn. She staying in Central for a little while and we decided to show her around tonight," she explained calmly, coming up with a story.

"His niece?" they repeated, surprised. "He never mentioned having one," continued Havoc, puzzled.

"Well, you can still always give it a try, Russell," laughed Breda. "Mustang may burn you to a crisp though!"

"I'd rather not then," sighed the older Tringham, shaking his head.

"Why would I burn him into a crisp?" wondered Mustang as he approached the table.

"For dancing with your niece," replied Havoc, taking a sip of his drink. "Which I see you left."

"Someone else asked her to dance. And I can't burn this young man to a crisp because many others have already asked her. We've been here for a while," he explained.

"Really?" wondered Fletcher, surprised. "Then she has been dancing for a very long time."

"That she has," replied Hawkeye, looking back at Evelyn who had switched partners once again.

"Care for a drink Colonel?" asked Havoc, pulling a seat to their table and then another one for Hawkeye. "Lieutenant?"

"None for me thank you," answered the woman, taking a seat.

"Maybe just one," agreed Mustang, sitting between her and Havoc.



A while later, Evelyn was very tired and her feet hurt immensely because of the heels she was wearing. She broke away from the group of dancers, wanting to take a seat at her table. However, she spotted Mustang and Hawkeye at the table with her friends and turned around. She could not sit with them for fear of them recognizing her. _What can I do?_ She wondered, looking around the restaurant. She knew she could not keep dancing until they left, seeing as she probably would trip over her own feet from exhaustion, so she had to think of something to do. _Maybe I should leave...,_ she thought, looking towards the doors. Mustang had already paid for their meal so there would be no fuss at the exit. She looked back one last time at her friends' table before leaving the restaurant.

"Mustang, where's Evelyn?" wondered Hawkeye after a while. "I can't see her on the dance floor."

"I haven't seen her in a while either," added Fletcher, trying to see through the crowd.

Alphonse became worried over his sister as he also tried to spot her between the couples dancing. He could not see her. He looked back at the Colonel and Hawkeye and they realized he was beyond worried.

"Maybe she left," suggested Havoc, putting his glass down.

"Shit," murmured Mustang, standing. "We should go. We need to find her."

"I'll help," added Alphonse quickly, standing as well. "The more we are, the faster we can find her."

The others agreed as well and the small group left the restaurant before splitting up to search for Evelyn.



Evelyn slowly walked down the street, still feeling a little embarrassed and shocked about seeing her brother, the Tringham brothers and the two military officers at the restaurant. She wrapped her arms around her since the dress she was wearing did not protect her from the cold very well. She knew she should have gone back with Mustang and Hawkeye but she did not want to let Havoc, Breda, Fletcher and Russell the chance to recognize her. She hobbled down the sidewalk, her feet hurting a lot. _Halfway there...,_ she repeated to herself, taking a deep breath as she continued down the deserted road.

Suddenly, she was pulled roughly from the sidewalk by a pair of hands. She gasped in surprise as she entered a dark alley. Her mind then clicked and she swung her fist towards whoever had grabbed her. Her fist connected with something and she heard an angry yell and a curse. She swung her fists once again, landing a few punches before she took off, heading towards the street.

However, her attacker recovered fast and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back. She stomped on his foot with her heel and he yelled out, his grip loosening. She whirled around and punched him once again. He staggered back and Evelyn knelt down, kicking out and sweeping the man's feet from under him. He yelled out, falling forward, onto the ground with a groan.

Evelyn turned around and was going to run towards the street when the man grabbed her ankle. She yelled out in surprise as she hit the cold ground, hard. She wanted to kick the man with her heel once again but she was shocked to see someone enter the alley in a run. The new arrival got the man to let go of Evelyn's ankle, pulling him away from the girl. After a moment, the new arrival came back, no signs of the attacker in sight. He knelt down next to her and helped her stand.

"Are you alright?" he wondered as she dusted herself off.

"Yes..., thanks...," she replied softly,

She identified the person who saved her: Russell. _Please don't recognize me...,_ she pleaded mentally, not looking up at him since he would surely distinguish her golden eyes. She glanced to the side, towards her right shoulder and was thankful that the material covering it was still in place. However, she did not know about her left leg. She could only hope that it was still holding or that her dress covered it well enough.

"You're Evelyn, right?" he wondered, making the young woman gasp silently. "Mustang's niece?"

Evelyn nodded, taking a deep breath. She thought he found out about her secret when he had called her by her real name. _Just relax, just relax,_ she repeated to herself slowly.

"Come on, your uncle is looking for you. He was worried when you took off," he explained, heading towards the street.

"So, you came to look for me?" she asked softly, trying to cover up her voice.

"Yes, there are others as well. Now let's get out of this alley," he suggested, holding out his hand towards her. "You must also be cold. We'll get you home quickly."

"Sure," she replied quietly.

She followed him up until the entrance of the alley where she stopped, making Russell stop as well. Evelyn did not know why but, her heart was beating quickly and it was not because of the previous attack. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Russell approached her slowly.

"Evelyn, what is it? Are you hurt?" he wondered, worried.

She shook her head and finally looked up. Since there was not much light, Russell could barely make out her large golden eyes. Evelyn took a deep breath and, without warning and on sheer impulse alone, stood on her toes and softly kissed the young man in front of her. He was shocked to say the least before she pulled away, a deep blush on her cheeks.

"Wh...Why?" he wondered, surprised.

"One day... You'll know," she replied softly before heading towards the street. "Tell Uncle I'll meet them where he picked us up."

With that, she took off running, leaving a still shocked Russell at the entrance of the alley. _What did she mean by that?_ He wondered as he left to find the others to pass on the message.


	7. Chapter 7: Just the Girl

_**Author's Note:** Here is the next chapter. I hadn't planned on writting this at the beginning but, I felt obligated after rereading the next chapter and the fact that some readers do not find that Evelyn is acting very "Edward" like. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and please forgive Evelyn in advance for her language!_

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Seven

Just the Girl

"Hey, Ed! Where are you going?" called Fletcher, catching the alchemist pulling on her favourite cherry red coat.

"Oh, hey there," she replied, smiling towards the younger boy. "I have a few errands to run. I'll see you tonight, all right?"

"Okay, don't come home to late!" laughed Fletcher, seeing his friend off.

Evelyn waved quickly before leaving her home, walking down the streets of Central. It had been a few days since her outing to the restaurant with Hawkeye and Mustang and, since then, she had been hanging out with her brother and the Tringhams, trying not to act any differently towards either of them. Her face still heated up a little when Russell was near her but she was getting better at controlling her emotions that none of the young men realized that something was wrong with her.

However, that day, Evelyn had decided that it was time to dress up once again. She passed by Hawkeye's apartment once again and put on another set of clothes and the same dye for her hair.

"Don't be out too late," warned Hawkeye as Evelyn finished getting ready.

"I won't," laughed the alchemist, having a déjà vu from when she left Fletcher previously. "And I'll be careful."

"I believe that was never an option."

"Thanks again, Hawkeye," smiled Evelyn before leaving the apartment, adjusting her hat one last time.

Hawkeye shook her head, watching the young woman walk down the street, earning a few stares from the men. That day, Evelyn had borrowed a black dress pants with black heeled boots. She also had a fitted blood red shirt which showed off her curves. Over it, a fitted white, thin jacket, complete with midnight black gloves. Her hair was coloured once again shining black, exactly like Mustang's though, this time, she had put on a crimson and fancier version of a messenger hat.

As she made her way around the streets, she had time to think about the predicament she had put herself into. She wondered how much longer she could keep her feelings for Russell a secret from him, as well as Fletcher and Alphonse. _Would he really freak out and run away?_ She wondered, biting the inside of her cheek. _But if I tell him, I know I won't act any differently than usual. I've always been myself in front of him, everyone as a matter of fact. All right, maybe I lost a bit of control in front of Mustang and Hawkeye but... really, can anyone blame me? I've never had to deal with something like this before._

Evelyn took a deep breath, paying more attention to her surroundings, trying to think of something else. Her eye caught a store window and she stopped, staring at it. She realized that she could finally stop and actually look at the window displays with women's clothing, something she had never been able to do without others finding it bizarre that a boy would be looking at girl clothes. _I will probably need to buy myself some clothes one day if I plan on continuing going out like this. I can't keep borrowing Hawkeye's,_ she thought, glancing at the outfits on display.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Evelyn took a moment to realize that the comment was directed towards herself, unused to anyone calling her 'miss'. She glanced to the side, wondering why the voice sounded so familiar and noticed a man standing there, looking at her. _So he is talking to me,_ she realized, turning to face him. However, the answer to why his voice was familiar was because it was Havoc who had addressed her. _Ah crap,_ she thought, hoping he would not realize that she was 'Edward' Elric.

"You wouldn't happen to be the Colonel's niece by any chance?" he wondered, earning an unnoticeable sigh from the young woman.

"Roy?" she replied, disguising her voice slightly.

"Yes."

"Well then, yes, I am," she smiled, making Havoc do the same.

"He never actually mentioned you before. He must be very protective," he laughed, removing the cigarette from his mouth and crushing it with his heel. "I'm Jean Havoc, by the way, I work under your uncle."

"Yes, I remember Roy talking about you. Nice to meet you. And, yes, Roy can become protective sometimes." _This is going to be too bizarre... Why did I start calling Mustang by his first name? It sounds so wrong..._, she thought, covering the awkwardness of the situation she was in by chuckling softly as Havoc laughed at her comment she had made.

"I hope he told you good things," chuckled the man, smiling at her. "Well, then, I guess I can't just leave his niece to wander the streets alone. I can show you around if you want," he suggested, surprising Evelyn. "It's getting dark and I would never forgive myself if I let a young woman wander the streets after the sun sets."

"Uh... Thank you," she finally replied, unused to Havoc's gentleman act.

"So, where would you like to go?" wondered Havoc as the two of them walked down the street.

"Well, you're my guide," remarked Evelyn, looking up at him.

"True. Then, we'll walk around until something catches your eye. How does that sound?"

"It's a deal," she agreed, making the man smile. "By the way, were you one of the men at the table next to ours the other night, at the restaurant?"

"Oh, it's true. The Colonel did say that his table was next to ours. And now I remember, a young man had asked you to dance."

"Yes, I thought it was you," she nodded, looking up at him. "But, as your friend said, I'm too young for you."

"Wait, you heard us?" he wondered, surprised and slightly embarrassed.

"Hey, don't worry about it," she reassured him, smiling broadly at the man.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," apologized Havoc.

"You don't have to apologize. It was kind of funny to hear all of you," she explained, smiling up at him.

Havoc glanced in her direction and noticed her sincere, non-mocking smile. He returned it, glad that he had made the decision to talk to her.

As they continued to walk, discussing, they realized only too late when a group turned the corner, running into Evelyn. She stumbled slightly and the man who had bumped into turned towards the young woman, a frown on his face.

"Watch it, girl," he growled, brushing his sleeve where it had touch Evelyn.

"Excuse me? You're the one who needs to apologize," snapped Evelyn, glaring at him.

"Bite your tongue, girl. Didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

"I only have manners to those who deserve them. And you don't."

"Such unladylike behaviour," murmured one of the women in the group.

"I'll show you how to respect others, bitch," growled the man angrily.

He approached Evelyn, his fist raised and anger in his eyes. The young woman was ready to take him on, no trace of fear in her face. However, when the man swung, Havoc stepped in, catching the attacker's fist.

"Apologize to Evelyn right now, bastard," he ordered, gripping the man's fist tightly.

"Who are you calling 'bastard'?"

"You, of course," replied Havoc calmly, keeping his grip on the man's fist as he stared him down. "You were about to hit a young woman. Anyone who even thinks about doing that falls into that category."

"Well, maybe next time, you can control that little witch better so that there is no reason to strike her," growled the man, pulling his hand away.

"I dare you to say that again, asshole," snapped Evelyn, glaring at the man.

Havoc placed a hand on her shoulder, wanting to calm her.

"Is something wrong here?"

The two groups turned to the side, spotting Breda and Fuery, still in the uniforms, standing a few feet away. The group, seeing the military officers hesitated slightly.

"Is there a problem?" repeated Breda, crossing his arms.

"None, sir," replied the man who had begun the argument half-heartedly. "We were just leaving."

He glared at Havoc and Evelyn while the young woman, in turn, glared right back dangerously. The man in the lead faltered slightly at Evelyn's stare before turning and leaving with his friends. Before Breda and Fuery reached their coworkers, Evelyn glanced up at Havoc, silently impressed by his actions. _He stayed calm and was able to defend me, even though I didn't really need it, I could have taken that man on. But, it was still comforting knowing that he was there and that he stood up for me. I doubt anyone would have done it if I was dressed as a boy_, she thought, her anger slowly receding.

"Are both of you all right?" wondered Fuery as they reached the two others.

"Yeah," murmured Havoc, turning towards them. "Just a bunch of jerks. How about you, Evelyn? Is everything good?"

"Yeah," she sighed, looking up at him and then at the two other officers. "Thanks, by the way."

"Hey, it was no problem," replied Breda, nodding towards her.

"By the way," began Havoc, looking at them. "Evelyn, these are my coworkers, Kain Fuery and Heymans Breda. Guys, this is Evelyn, the Colonel's niece."

"Nice to meet you," smiled Evelyn,_ again,_ she added silently with a small smile.

"Same here," replied Fuery, smiling towards the young woman.

"What happened, anyway?" wondered Breda, glancing to where the group had gone.

"Just a bunch of drunks, I'm guessing," replied Evelyn, shrugging her shoulder. "I think they were just itching for a fight."

"And you almost gave them one," remarked Havoc, shaking his head.

"What of it? They shoved me. It's not like I couldn't take care of myself," she explained. "I would have kicked their asses."

"Did the Colonel teach you all those words?" laughed Breda, shaking his head as well.

"No, I just don't like being pushed around," she explained, earning surprised stares from the men.

After a moment, the three of them chuckled, earning some respect for the young woman. Evelyn was surprised at first, thinking they were making fun of her. However, when she noticed their smiles, relief washed over her. _Maybe they won't freak out when I tell them my secret,_ she thought, smiling back at them. _But not yet._

"Well, we'll leave both of you, for now," explained Breda. "We haven't eaten yet."

"Then we won't stand in the way of you and your stomach," laughed Havoc, earning a playful punch from his red headed friend.

"It was nice meeting you, Evelyn," stated Fuery, nodding towards her.

"Same here," she replied, smiling towards the two men.

"See you tomorrow, Havoc," called Breda as the two officers walked away.

"Breda was at the restaurant as well, wasn't he?" wondered Evelyn as she and Havoc continued down the street in the opposite direction.

"Yes, he was," nodded Havoc.

"It sounded, the other day, like he was trying to set you up with someone," she remarked, looking up at the embarrassed Lieutenant.

"I guess it's because I'm unlucky with women," he explained softly while silently thinking that the most of them were stolen by his superior officer soon after he had gone out with them.

"I'm guessing Roy is responsible for part of that," laughed Evelyn, earning a surprised face from the man. "Don't worry, I know about his womanizing ways."

"I guess you can say that," he replied, half-heartedly.

"Hey, think about it this way, Havoc," she began, looking up at him. "You probably would not have been happy with those women seeing as they left. That just shows they don't deserve you."

"What do you mean?" wondered Havoc, slowing down to a stop to face the young woman.

"Well, from what I have seen so far," she began, choosing her words carefully, "you're a really nice man. You offered to show me around and you stood up to those drunks to protect me. If a woman can't see that, then she doesn't deserve to have it. If she only goes for how someone looks, then, I find, she's missing the important things. Don't worry, Havoc," she said, smiling warmly at him, "I'm sure you'll find someone one day. If I remember correctly, a knight always finds a princess, even if it was mostly her fault that she got caught in the first place."

"Those are fairytales," he sighed softly, a sad smile on his face.

"Fairytales are based on actual events," she countered.

Havoc stared at the young woman, thinking over what she had said. After a moment, the man sighed in defeat, realizing that Evelyn was speaking the truth.

"Thanks, Evelyn," he whispered.

"No problem, Havoc," she replied casually, heading down the road once again, soon followed by her supposed guide.

"If you don't mind, can I ask a question this time?" wondered the man after they had walked a while in silence.

"All right," she agreed, trying to sound casual.

"What happened after you left the restaurant suddenly, the other night? The Colonel seemed worried," he explained, glancing in her direction. "And what happened with Russell?"

Havoc noticed Evelyn fidget slightly and smirked softly. Meanwhile, the young woman felt heat rush to her face at the thought of what had happened that night.

"Nothing," she replied, shaking her head and smiling up at him, trying to control her blush.

"You like him," he stated, while chuckling.

"Oh, shut up," she murmured, covering her face slightly with her left hand.

She looked away and caught sight of the clock tower. _Shit, it's already that late,_ she thought.

"Sorry about this," she began before Havoc continued teasing her. "I have to get going."

"Well, why don't I-"

"No thanks! I'll be all right! Thanks again, Havoc! It was nice meeting you!" she called as she ran down the street.

The man watched her leave, stunned. _What in the world?_ thought Havoc, scratching the back of his head.

"She does seem to do that often, doesn't she?"

Havoc turned around and spotted Russell and Fletcher a few feet away, the older brother having spoken up the first time.

"So it seems," agreed Havoc, nodding before getting an idea. "Hey, I've been thinking. I have a few things to discuss with you."

_I may not be able to find a princess just yet. But I may be able to help Evelyn find her knight. She does have that habit of getting into situations, just like a real fairytale princess,_ he thought with a small smirk.


	8. Chapter 8: Boulevard of Broken Dreams

_**Author's Note:** Here is the next chapter! Please review!_

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Eight

Boulevard of Broken Dreams

A few days later, Evelyn woke up late in her brother's bed since she had gotten back home very late once again. However, this time, it was because she had stayed later at work, finishing more paperwork. She stifled a yawn as shuffled sleepily downstairs and entered the kitchen, searching for something to eat for breakfast. It was only once she sat down that she realized that she was not alone in the room.

"You came home pretty late last night," remarked Russell as he finished his meal.

"Yeah, Colonel Bastard gave me so much work to finish," she complained, sticking to the truth this time instead of the lie that Hawkeye had told them the other day. "By the way, what had you guys done the other night when Alphonse brought you out? You never told me."

"We went out to a restaurant and we ran into Havoc, Breda, Mustang and Hawkeye. Did you know Mustang had a niece?"

"Really? He never mentioned her...," replied Evelyn, starting to eat her breakfast. "Did you meet her?"

"In a way," he answered, looking away.

"And?"

"And what?" he repeated too quickly.

"How was she?"

"What?" wondered Russell, obviously flustered, making Evelyn smirk, keeping to her character of 'Edward'. "She's alright, I guess... I just..." Evelyn waited, wondering what he was going to say, forgetting her breakfast for a moment. "I just find that she may be too outgoing."

"Too outgoing?" repeated Evelyn flatly, stunned.

"Yeah. I guess it's because I seem to prefer women who are more reserved. I guess maybe the opposite of me in a way. Opposites do attract. From what I had seen and what Havoc had said the other night when we ran into him again, that was the impression she gave me."

"So you mean you prefer someone who would stay at home and cook for you, clean for you and everything?" specified Evelyn, putting down her utensils, feeling that she might bend them.

"Not everything that's for sure, I would help. It would be like having Hawkeye at your house every day. I have nothing against her, it's just, she may be too..."

"Controlling?" murmured Evelyn, taking a deep breath.

"That's it."

"And you think of that of every woman in the military?"

"Well, they would have to be pretty tough to be in the world of men. To gain some respect, they would have to block up all emotion all the time. Haven't you noticed? They would probably be stressed after a day at work or they may be gone for a long time, travelling. That would be in way suitable to raise a family. But it's not only the military women, I guess mostly every woman who has a job, don't you think?"

"Nope," snapped Evelyn, looking up at the clock. "I need to go to Headquarters. I still have some work to do."

Evelyn stood abruptly and left the room, trying to hide her shaking fists. She hurriedly put on her boots and left the house, able to control herself before she slammed the door shut.

"Shorty!"

"Not now, Cedric!" she yelled, glaring at him as she tried not to storm down the street. "Now is really not the TIME!"

Cedric stared at the enraged blond girl in as she continued on her way in front of his house. He was beyond surprised at her attitude and became worried on what could have bothered her to that point. He watched as she walked towards the corner but, once she turned it, out of sight of her house and of Cedric, she bolted towards Headquarters. _That bastard... he's just scared of women! And to believe I liked him! And kissed him! That bastard!_ She thought, tearing down the street, her anger boiling inside of her.



Inside Mustang's office, the military personnel nearly fell off their chairs when Evelyn burst into the room. The doors buckled under the shock of being punched open with such force but Evelyn did not care as she stomped towards the Colonel's desk, the others in the room cowering behind their paperwork. _They're just like that bastard,_ she thought, glaring at them as well. _They're probably looking for an obedient young girl to date. One who would do everything she is told without question. Bunch of power seeking losers. I can't believe I actually thought at least Havoc was decent! He's cowering just as much!_ she thought, slamming her hands on Mustang's desk.

"Give me a mission. Now," she ordered, glaring at Mustang even he did not do anything wrong. "Anything, anywhere, I do not care. Just give me a mission!"

"What in the world is wrong, Fullmetal?" wondered Mustang in a stern voice, surprised to see the young woman in his office in that state.

"We'll be right back," called Havoc as they all dashed out of the room, scared.

"Fullmetal, what happened?" repeated Mustang softly, leaning closer to her.

"Nothing. Just give me a damn mission!" yelled Evelyn, punching the table, creating a dent in it. "Shit."

She clapped her hand and placed one on the wood. Alchemic lights engulfed the area before the desk returned to its normal state, without the dent. She took a deep breath, her fists shaking as Mustang eyed her, worried.

"Did anything happen the other night before we found you?" he wondered, trying to get her to open up.

"If something happened it was this morning. Now give me a god damn mission," she ordered, glaring at him.

"Fine, but don't think you can run away from your problem just by heading off on a mission," explained the Colonel, looking at the folders and handing her one. "You will have to face it one day."

"Thanks for the advice. I'll go punch the guy's lights out before heading off then," she snapped, looking over the papers before turning around.

"Wait! What are you going to do?" asked Mustang, standing.

"Punch his lights out," repeated Evelyn, looking back as it was something obvious.

"Whose?"

"The bastard who's staying at my house."

"Stop right there, Fullmetal," he called, running towards the doors and blocking them before she could leave. "Why in the world would you want to hurt Fletcher?"

"Not him, his brother."

"Wait, the other day you told me-"

"Well, the other day is in the past now and today is different. He's a bastard and I want to be as far away from him as possible for the moment. Now move so I can finally take your advice, punch that bastard's lights out and head on this mission. Now, get out of my way."

Evelyn was about to push her way past the older man when he placed his two hands on her shoulders, holding her in place. He bent down a little so that they would be able to look eye to eye and he stared her down.

"Evelyn," he whispered, "what happened with Russell? Why can't you tell me?"

"How do I know that you don't think exactly like him? How do I know you aren't going to disappoint me just like he did? How can I trust anything anyone says anymore?"

"I've kept your secret for so long and, believe me Evelyn, if I did anything to upset you, you already told me about it. You never had a reason to hide anything from me and I hope you realize that I'm sorry if I ever hid anything from you. But, believe me; it has nothing to do with you being a girl. I know how strong you are, you don't need to prove that to me anymore."

Evelyn stayed quiet, unable to look at the man. She let the words sink in and her fists shook once again as she bit her bottom lip, trying to control her emotions.

"I kissed him the night we went to the restaurant after he saved me... But, this morning, he told me that he prefers, to summarize his long explanation, obedient and naive girls. Girls who are the opposite of what he is and... of what I am."

"Evelyn," sighed Mustang, seeing her control fall as well as tears.

"I just want to get as far as possible from him now," she continued, angry and irritated with herself that she crying in front of her superior officer.

The Colonel sighed again and pulled her into a hug. Evelyn stood in shock, her eyes wide. A single thought passed through her head at that moment and she almost rolled her eyes at it. _Is he really a gentleman deep down inside?_ However, she pushed the thought aside.

After a moment, she closed her eyes and leaned in, crying into the man's chest. The amount of emotion held up during the past days was finally unleashed and it left her empty. It took a while but her eyes finally dried and she pulled away from Mustang, sniffling. She wiped her cheeks dry before looking up at him.

"Thanks," she whispered, taking a deep, calming breath.

"Now, take a walk before heading home. And maybe it won't be a good idea to punch him. You would have to give an explanation afterwards."

"You're sadly right," she laughed softly, shaking her head. "Thanks again."

"Don't mention it," he replied, opening the door.

She took another deep breath before leaving, waving over her shoulder at him as she entered the hallway. She serenely walked down it, passing the group of shocked officers who wondered how Mustang was able to calm the extremely agitated teenager. She smirked in their direction, making them smile back before laughing. They all figured out their own reason for their friend's outburst, none actually knowing the real one as they headed slowly back to work.



As Mustang had suggested, Evelyn took a long walk around Central as she read the papers on her future mission. It was thankfully far from the city but it did not seem that it would take too long to complete. The sun was starting to set when she decided to head home, wanting to tell Alphonse they would have to head out the next day, or she could go by herself but she doubted her brother would ever let her. As she walked, she spotted a familiar figure heading in the opposite direction. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, a smirk on her face.

"A little early to be off work, isn't Colonel?" she called, catching his attention. "Or are you stalking me?"

"Not at all," he laughed, waiting for her to catch up to him. "Are you heading home?"

"Sadly," she replied, surprised to see him turn around and continue in the same direction as her. "You're not serious. You're walking me home?"

"Not so loud, Fullmetal. If others heard, they would find this extremely bizarre."

"Right."

"But, sadly, I am."

"Lucky me," she replied sarcastically.

"There is the old Fullmetal I know," chuckled the Colonel as they continued down the empty street.

She shook her head as they walked in silence, the sun setting quickly in the sky. It was nearly dark when they approached the blond alchemist's street and Mustang stopped.

"Might as well drop you of here before your brother and the two boys think anything silly," he suggested, looking down at her.

"True," she nodded, annoyed that she had to look up. "Thanks again."

Mustang just smiled as he watched her turn around, heading towards the corner of the street. Evelyn did not feel like heading home but, as Mustang said, she could not keep running away from this problem, she had to confront it one day. She was about to turn the corner when she was pulled off the sidewalk by many strong hands. She yelled out in surprised and started fighting them off. She got a few punches in when someone covered her mouth and nose with a cloth. The smell was overpowering her and her mind grew fuzzy. Her vision started to blur and grow dark as the smell numbed her senses. She stopped struggling once she lost consciousness.

Mustang heard the yell and spotted Evelyn being dragged away by a group of men. He ran towards them, ready to fight them off. However, once he got near enough, he failed to notice someone behind him before the person hit the Colonel in the back of the neck. Within moments, he crumbled onto the floor, unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9: Even Angels Fall

_Author's Note: Here is the next chapter! I would like to say a special thank you to all the readers and those who also took the time to review!! Thank you all so much!!_

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Nine

Even Angels Fall

"Mustang's office. Hawkeye speaking," she replied as she picked up the phone which rang right before she was about to leave for the night.

"Hawkeye, has Brother been there today?" wondered Alphonse, sounding slightly worried on the other side of the phone.

"Yes, he was but only this morning. I haven't seen him since then," she answered, surprised by the predicament. "Have you tried asking the Colonel? He should be home and maybe he saw your brother."

"He hasn't answered his phone so I thought he was still at work," explained the younger brother.

"No, he left a while ago. I would not be surprised if he went out somewhere," she stated, aware of her superior officer's habits. "Edward should be home tonight. Just give him some time. From what the others told me, he was furious this morning for some reason. He must have just gone out to relieve some steam. Call me if he does or doesn't show up, alright?"

"Sure thing. Thanks, Hawkeye," replied Alphonse. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she repeated before hanging up. "I wonder where she went," she murmured as she left the office for her home.



Mustang, once again, was indeed not happy. He was once again tied up, in a cellar, though this time, he could not see anything through the darkness. He wondered what those men who had attacked Evelyn had wanted and why they had taken him as well. He sat on the floor for a while, testing the ropes that bound him. After a while, he heard a door open and footsteps approach. Suddenly, there was a bright light from a lantern that illuminated the area and Mustang squinted against the brightness. He could only make out the form a large man through the bars between them.

"Well, one of you is awake I see," he remarked, chuckling softly.

"Who are you?" asked Mustang, glaring at his captor.

"I doubt you would know me, but you do know my uncle. It was by your hands that he wound up in jail not so long ago. And I do believe he held you and your companion in similar conditions, no? Catching both of you was pretty simple as well, I've been keeping tabs on both you for quite some time now."

Mustang glared at the man, disturbed that the nephew of the leader of an organized crime group was seeking out revenge. However, something else bothered him more than that at the moment.

"Where is Fullmetal?"

"Oh, the little blond one? In there with you, though, I did have the surprise of my life when I discovered his secret, or should I say _her_ secret? That was one of the juicy little details I found out while my men kept tabs on you."

The man laughed at Mustang's shocked face as he entered the cell, lantern in hand and headed towards a corner. The Colonel gasped silently as he spotted Evelyn, her arms tied behind her back, palms facing away but she was not wearing her normal attire. Her black outfit was replaced by only a knee-length blood red dress, both metal limbs visible and her hair out of its normal braid, cascading around her. The man approached her and, without warning, kicked Evelyn in the stomach. She gasped out before her eyes fluttered open. She blinked against the light but another kick landed on her stomach once again. She gasped once more, coughing as Mustang growled in anger.

"You're finally awake," laughed the man.

"Who the hell are you?" she snarled, not noticing her outfit change.

"Now, now, now. Is that anyway for a young lady to talk?" he taunted, laughing again.

"What?" she gasped, looking down at herself for the first time and noticing the dress.

"Do you still think you're that tough?" he laughed, placing the lantern down and lifting Evelyn by the hair, earning a soft hiss from the girl. "A laboratory is not a place for little ladies and they should not be studying alchemy either."

"Says who?" she growled, glaring at him. "Are you jealous?"

"Shut up," snapped the man, throwing her against the wall which she slid down, gritting her teeth. "I don't think you realize the situation you're in."

"Care to enlighten me?" she growled.

He snarled in frustration and grabbed Evelyn by the neck, lifting her off the ground. She struggled for breath before he punched her in the stomach. The young woman gasped once again, trying to get some air in her lungs.

"I'll repeat myself only once," he snarled, squeezing her neck tighter, "do not underestimate me."

She spat in his face before kicking him with her metal foot which, along with her other one, was bare. He yelled out and his grip tightening. Evelyn chocked before the man released her and she slid to the ground, her left arm getting scratched on the stone wall behind her. The man wiped off the spit from his face, gritting his teeth and kicked Evelyn once again.

"I'll leave it at that for now. I'll be back."

He exited the cell in a fury, leaving the lantern on the other side and locking the door. He left the cellar, slamming the door shut behind him. Mustang watched as Evelyn struggled to sit up. Apart from the obvious injuries, Mustang could see that the young woman was shaking since someone knew about her secret, an enemy on top of that.

"Fullmetal?" called the Colonel, catching her attention.

Evelyn did not reply as she tried to manoeuvre around in her dress. He spotted her struggling with her arms and noticed her concentrated stare. She was indeed struggling against her bounds, trying to turn her arms to face each other. The rope dug into her left wrist, cutting it but she did not stop since she knew she was close. After a moment, she was able to turn one of her hands. She took a deep breath and was able to turn the other without turning her arm, clapping her hands together. She sighed in relief, releasing her arms.

Evelyn smirked at her superior officer and she struggle to stand, her body hurting immensely. Once up, she took a step towards but her foot caught and she fell to the floor. She groaned, trying to take a deep breath even if her throat was badly hurt. She looked back and spotted a chain wrapped around her ankle.

"Fullmetal, don't push yourself," ordered Mustang, watching as Evelyn struggled to sit up once again.

"You wish," she snapped, clapping her hands and placing one on the chain.

The metal disintegrated but Evelyn stared in shock as a whip lash of energy came right back towards her. She yelled out as the energy entered her body. Mustang could not do anything but watch as the young woman fell to the floor, her body shaking immensely. She lay there for a while, her breathing shaky.

"Fullmetal?" called Mustang, shuffling towards her.

"Yeah...," she grunted, her arms unsteadily supporting her as she pushed herself up. "Let's get out of here."

She crawled towards the man and clapped her hands once again. She placed them on the rope tied around Mustang which disintegrated, freeing the man. He stood and helped her do the same. She hobbled next to him though she refused any support from him as they headed towards the cell door and the bars. Mustang checked the lock, frowning. Evelyn chuckled, shaking her head as she clapped her hands and held them in front of the metal bars. Blue alchemic light engulfed them and left a large hole in their place.

"Ah... Alchemy," she chuckled, limping onto the other side, followed by her superior officer. "But before we leave, we need to take care of that bastard."

"Fullmetal."

"Don't try to talk me out of it. I'm wearing a dress and it's ultimately because of him. And he dared think he could push me around without any consequences. He needs to pay."

"Just don't do anything rash," suggested Mustang, shaking his head. "I don't want to bring you back in pieces."

"You won't. Just don't get in the way," she ordered, looking up at him.

The two made their way through the large mansion, Evelyn supporting herself on the walls as she tried to hide her pain. Once they had left the cellar, Mustang had been able to see the bruises starting to form, mostly around her neck and her left arm which added to the scratches and the cut around her wrist. Even if he could not see the rest, he knew there was probably more hidden under the dress she was wearing.

After walking for a long time in the mansion, the two officers finally entered a large study, finding the man they had been looking for.

"And here I thought you would be here earlier than this," he laughed, mocking them.

"Shut up," growled Evelyn, transmuting her metal arm into a blade. "I have a score to settle with you."

"Bring it on, little girl," he replied, rolling back his sleeves, revealing a pair of leather bands with transmutation circles on them.

"You asked for it."

Evelyn lunged towards the man, ignoring her body's protests. The man smirked and waved his arm quickly in front of himself. She spotted the circle on the wrist band shine a soft blue and she ducked, rolling to the side. She glanced back and spotted a large vase shatter after being cut in half. _Was that the air that did that? _She wondered, surprised. _He must have condensed the oxygen molecules and increased their speed. Similar to Lyra. But he dissipates them before they begin to heat up._

Evelyn glared at the man and, once standing, lunged once again. He smirked and lifted both arms as he swung them repeatedly in her direction. She watched his movements and was able to determine the trajectory of the air particles, jumping out of the way. However, at some points, the thin ends of some of them managed to cut her skin and her dress as she dodged the main part of it. _Enough of this,_ she thought, clapping her hands and slamming them into the ground. Spikes shot towards the man but he cut them down with his alchemy. However, Evelyn had already moved away and repeated the process. He laughed at her futile attempts as he continued to cut down the spikes that shot towards him.

"Is that the best you can do?" he mocked, swiping his hand in front of him once again.

"No, this is," she yelled from behind him.

She had only used the spikes to distract the man as she brought an immense amount of the floor beneath his feet. She was already kneeling, her hand on the floor and alchemic light shot towards the man's feet. Within seconds, he was completely trapped by the wood floor. He yelled out in frustration, trying to move his hands or touch the wood but he could do neither. He glared at the young alchemist as she stayed on the floor, kneeling, her body protesting from all the added strain.

"Payback," she stated smugly, smirking in his direction.



"Al? Can you come here? There's something on the radio I think you should hear!" called Fletcher as he sat with his brother next to the device.

"What is it?" wondered Alphonse as he entered the room and Russell went to higher the volume.

"As I said before," came a woman's voice from the radio, "there has been a ransom demand from a still unknown source for the Flame Alchemist himself, Colonel Roy Mustang and a civilian, Evelyn Elric, probably related to the infamous Fullmetal Alchemist, Major Edward Elric."

"I never knew you had a sister, Al," remarked Russell looking back. "Al?"

The younger brother had bolted out of the room and Fletcher and Russell quickly followed him. Alphonse ran down the streets towards headquarters, still reeling from the news of his sister kidnap. Once the trio reached the Colonel's office, Russell and Fletcher were out of breath as they watched Mustang's subordinates run around the room, working.

"Alphonse," called Havoc, finally realizing the younger brother's presence.

"Have you found anything?" he wondered, worried.

"Nothing yet, but don't worry," reassured Breda. "Though, I didn't know you and Ed had a sister. Where is he anyway?"

"I'm not sure...," whispered Alphonse, playing with his hands.

"Lieutenant!" called Falman, looking up from the radio Fuery was working on. "I think we found where the message came from!"

"Good job!" called Hawkeye, loading her gun. "Figure out exactly where they are! Second Lieutenant Breda, assemble a group of officers, we'll need the firepower."

"Yes sir!" he replied, leaving the room in a hurry.

Hawkeye looked up at Alphonse and noticed his distraught state. She nodded softly towards him before giving out orders to everyone else.

"I'm coming with you!" called Alphonse before the officers left.

"So are we," added Russell and Fletcher.

"Just don't get in the way," agreed Hawkeye as they left the room.



The group of officers surrounded the large mansion, Hawkeye in the lead, followed by Breda, Havoc, Fuery, Falman, Alphonse, Fletcher and Russell. The Lieutenant looked back at the officers and nodded. Everyone understood, dashing inside the mansion, ready to save Mustang and Evelyn.



"Payback," stated Evelyn smugly, smirking in the man's direction.

She was finally able to take a deep breath, relieving some of the strain she had added to her body. She looked back at Mustang who smiled, shaking his head.

Suddenly, they heard the distinct sounds of running footsteps and men shouting. The two officers recognized the shouts as those of soldiers and Evelyn paled. She started to back away from the door, sliding and crawling on the floor in panic._ No... Not the military... Not when I'm in a dress... Not now... Please._ Her arms started to shake and Mustang could not think of anything that he could do. Evelyn's metal limbs were well known, as well as her golden hair and matching eyes. She would be instantly recognized and then her secret of being a girl would be out in the open.

"In here!" called an officer, right outside the door.

"Ready? Go!"

The door was kicked down and a group of military officers entered, all of them Mustang's subordinates. However, before they could assess the situation, the man had managed to reach his gun and it was pointed in the closest person's direction: Evelyn.

"Now drop the guns or you lose a state alchemist," he threatened, cocking the gun, keeping it on the young woman.

"Shit," cursed Hawkeye softly, her weapon still pointed towards the enemy.

The other men, however, stared in shock at Evelyn, their grips on their guns loosening. The man watched them and started to laugh. He laughed at their situation and that Evelyn's secret was now completely out. However, he did not think the young alchemist would still be in any condition to move or to think. She had clapped her hands and a spike shot out of the ground and pierced the man's arm which held the gun. He yelled out but, before dropping the weapon, his finger squeezed the trigger.

"AHHH!"

Evelyn fell to the floor, holding her right shoulder where the metal met flesh, in pain. She gritted her teeth as her right arm started to shudder uncontrollably. She pushed herself up slowly, her eyes shut tightly. However, she slowly opened them to see the damage. The bullet had sunk right into the area between metal and skin before lodging itself into the metal of the automail port. She groaned as her right arm hung in front of her, twitching and moving by the irregular surges of energy.

"ED!" yelled Alphonse, running into the room and falling to his knees next to her.

The younger brother took the time to look over the young woman's injured body and cringed. She was immensely beat up and he was surprised she was still conscious, let alone able to sit up. However, once Evelyn smiled sadly at her brother, she looked up at the four men at the entrance next to Hawkeye. Havoc, Breda, Fuery and Falman all stared at her, their mouths open slightly yet they could not find anything to say. The two groups stood like that for a while before the officers looked away, unable to meet Evelyn's stare anymore.

Evelyn felt her heart swell, knowing that they were not taking the news well but, her self control was almost lost when Fletcher and Russell ran into the room. They spotted Alphonse and were about to head over to him when they realized that he was kneeling next to Evelyn. They both spotted her metal limbs, her golden hair and eyes, and that she was in a dress which fit her perfectly because of her curves. It was not that hard for them to understand.

"Ed?" whispered Fletcher, trembling next to his brother.

Evelyn nodded, trying to find any trust left in the younger brother's eyes. There was barely any. She glanced at Russell who stood in place, breathing deeply. However, in his mind, he was putting together all the pieces since he arrived and his eye widened when he finally understood everything. He gasped in surprise, taking a step back. _Please... Don't run... Don't run... Please, don't..._, thought Evelyn over and over again but, Russell placed a hand on Fletcher's shoulder and they left the room.

Evelyn watched them leave, her whole body shaking. She tried to find comfort in her friends but they would not meet her eyes. She finally lowered her gaze and then her head as Alphonse placed an arm around her.

"Let's get out of here," ordered Mustang, turning towards his subordinates. "Arrest that man and call an ambulance for... for Fullmetal."

"Yes, sir," they replied half-heartedly as they set off to work.

Evelyn closed her eyes, the pain in her shoulder and the rest of her body unbearable. Without warning, she collapsed onto her brother, her tears refusing to fall.


	10. Chapter 10: Dreaming With a Broken Heart

_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in updating (exams for two weeks but they're over now! Hurray!) Anyway, here are the continuations of Evelyn's adventures!_

_**Disclaimers**: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Ten

Dreaming With a Broken Heart

"We can't help her right now. Her mechanic suggested waiting since the automail is malfunctioning for the moment because of the bullet."

"And if we try to remove the arm?"

"There is a possible whiplash of energy since the base is not controlling the current at the moment. The amount could damage her nerves or even kill her."

"Her mechanic is on her way, no?"

"Yes, she has already left and she is on the train as we speak."

"Good."

Evelyn finally decided to open her eyes once she had heard enough of the conversation that was going on somewhere near her. She stared, her gaze unfocused, at the white ceiling and realized that she was in the hospital. She slowly closed them once again, taking a deep breath as the previous events replayed in her mind. Once she opened her eyes, she could make out three figures near her. She blinked and was finally able to recognize Alphonse, Hawkeye and Mustang.

Her brother was at her side in an instant, helping her sit up slowly as he fussed over her continuously.

"I'm all right, Al," she finally managed to whisper, her throat burning as she looked at him. "I'll be all right. Like every other time."

"Sis, you're always so reckless. You could have been seriously hurt. I was so worried."

"Sorry, Al..."

"We're just glad you're awake now, Evelyn," explained Hawkeye, approaching as well.

"Everything did happen, didn't it?" wondered the young alchemist, recalling the events.

"Yes, they did. Now, you'll just have to face the consequences of those events," explained Mustang, looking down at her. "But we'll be there during the entire time."

"You know we're always there for you," added Alphonse, holding on to Evelyn's left hand lightly, hers much smaller compared to his.

"Thanks," she replied, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Ow..."

Evelyn felt some pain when she breathed deeply and she realized that her neck was wrapped lightly in a bandage because of the large bruises on it. She then felt the wrapping around her chest and left arm and wrist. _I was pretty beat up,_ she understood, squeezing her brother's hand for strength. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and it opened, revealing a military officer which Mustang and Hawkeye instantly saluted. Evelyn tried to lift her right arm but she found that it barely responded as it lay on her side, twitching from time to time.

"General."

"Colonel, Lieutenant," replied the man, nodding to both of them before turning towards the young alchemist. "Major."

"General Vilder," she replied, hoping he understood that her right arm was unusable at that moment.

"You probably know the reason for why I came," he started, looking at Evelyn. "Fuhrer King Bradley wishes that the Fullmetal Alchemist reports to his office once _she_ is out of the hospital."

"Understood," replied Evelyn, nodding slowly.

"Is she still going to serve?" wondered Mustang.

"That all depends on what the Fuhrer decides. Also, there is the fact that the two of you knew about this secret and did not report it straight away."

"They didn't," replied Evelyn softly, looking up at him. "I didn't tell anyone about this and if I did, it would surely not be to military personnel," she continued, her voice stronger than she felt. "They were just able to handle to news better than the others."

"Very well," nodded the General, reluctantly. "We will see you once you are able to leave."

"Yes, sir," she answered, keeping eye contact with him.

"Good day."

"Good day, General."

The superior officer turned around and left the room, leaving the four original occupants in a state of surprise. Three of them turned towards Evelyn who seemed even more depressed and shaken than she was previously.

"Damn this all to hell," she whispered, holding her head.

"We don't know what will happen, Evelyn," reassured Hawkeye.

Evelyn did not respond but tried to calm down, thinking of everything that she had lost in a matter of hours. _And I don't even know how the others will react... I'm scared,_ she realized, angry with herself. No one said a word for a long time as they just stayed where they were, unsure of to react.

Mustang was mostly thinking of his four subordinates, wondering how they could just abandon ship as they had. They had known Evelyn for such a long time and had gotten along great with her but the shock of the news had rattled them more than Mustang thought. _But still, shock or no, it was still horrible how they left her to fend for herself when she was counting on them the most._

Hawkeye, on the other hand, was extremely angry with the Tringham brothers. _After everything they went through together, they completely lost all trust in Evelyn... They don't realize that she's the same person they always knew. But Russell, it must have been a complete shock to him... Now I understand to full importance of Evelyn's fear. I do hope she will be able to find someone who will care deeply for her... She deserves it._

As for Alphonse, he was just bothered by the whole disastrous string of events that had occurred to his older sister. He worried mostly about how Evelyn was coping with everything when he was close to distressed. _Sis is so strong... I don't think even she realizes it. Anyone else would have been overwhelmed by all the misfortune and yet, she finds the might to stay strong and protect others. She lied to protect Mustang and Hawkeye even if she was the one being targeted. Sister... I wish I could protect you better so you don't have to go through all of this..._

Their train of thoughts were interrupted when there was a hesitant knock at the door and it slowly opened. Mustang, Hawkeye and Alphonse all looked to see who it was and were definitely surprised when Gracia came in, holding on to Elysia's small hand. Alphonse placed his hand gently on Evelyn's shoulder, making her look up. She spotted the two new arrivals and her breath caught in her throat. _How would they react?_ She wondered, unsure that she would be able to handle both of their rejections as well.

"Mrs. Hughes, Elysia," acknowledged Alphonse softly, standing; his greeting soon imitated by Mustang and Hawkeye.

Evelyn kept her eyes on Gracia, not trusting herself to speak. The mother looked at the young alchemist, as if studying her. However, Gracia managed to smile warmly at her, returning to Evelyn some of her lost courage. The young woman then turned her attention towards Elysia. The young girl kept staring; her eyes wide and filled with puzzlement. She slowly let go of her mother's hand and headed towards the hospital bed, climbing up onto it. She stared at Evelyn once again before leaning in and hugging the young woman.

"It's not good to lie," explained Elysia, pulling away slightly to look at Evelyn. "And if you ever do it again, I won't talk to you anymore. Got it?"

"Of course. I promise," answered Evelyn softly, taking a shaky breath.

"Good. I forgive you," added the young girl, smiling warmly. "And now, I have an Aunt and an Uncle!"

"Yes you do. Yes you do," replied the young alchemist softly, pulling the girl into a hug with her left arm.

Elysia cheered and hugged Evelyn in return. Gracia approached the two and took a seat on the bed as well. She watched as the young woman held her daughter, her face hidden yet not concealing any tears since none fell. Gracia slowly passed her hand in Evelyn's hair, comforting the young woman. Alphonse went on the other side of the bed and knelt next to the bed. Mustang and Hawkeye both approached and stood at the foot of the bed, watching. _As long as I have them, I'll be happy,_ thought Evelyn, looking up from Elysia's head towards the group surrounding her bed.

"Thank you," she whispered, glancing at each of them.

"You can always count on us," explained Gracia, the first words she had spoken since she had arrived.

"Even the Fullmetal Alchemist needs someone," added Hawkeye, smiling at her. "Now sir, you have paperwork to finish," she explained, turning towards the Colonel.

"All right, all right," sighed Mustang. "Get better Fullmetal. And we'll support you once you go to see the Fuhrer."

"Thanks," she replied looking at both of them.

The two officers bid their goodbyes and left the room, leaving the three women and Alphonse. Gracia and Elysia stayed with the Elrics for a while, the young girl asking Evelyn many questions, curiosity getting the better of her even if the young alchemist was still tired. Once Gracia noticed that Evelyn seemed ready to fall asleep sitting up, she put a stop to her daughter's questions.

"I think it's time to let Evelyn rest," suggested the mother, picking up the young girl.

"Aw...," whispered Elysia, looking disappointed.

"You can come back tomorrow," suggested Evelyn softly, smiling at the young girl. "We can spend more time together then."

"Can we, Mommy?" asked Elysia, excited.

"Only if Evelyn feels up to it. We don't want to tire her out, she is very hurt," replied Gracia.

"I promise I won't make her hurt more!" whispered Elycia, looking sadly at the young woman.

"See you tomorrow," whispered Evelyn, barely able to keep her eyes opened.

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

Gracia and Elycia left the siblings, closing the door softly behind them. Evelyn closed her eyes, exhaustion catching up to her. Alphonse helped her lie down on the bed, careful not to touch any of her injuries and to keep her malfunctioning right arm away from her so that it did not disturb her as she slept. To the brother, it seemed that Evelyn had fallen fast asleep before her head even reached the pillow.

"Sleep well, Sis," he whispered, brushing away some of her hair from her face.



Evelyn slowly woke up the later that day, unwilling to open her eyes. She lay there for a moment before her nose picked up a soft, sweet scent near her. She inhaled it, enjoying the smell. _It's familiar... I... It can't be...,_ she thought, recognizing it. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking against the bright light of the room. Once she got used to it, she could make out what was on the side table since she had turned over in her sleep.

"Honeysuckle," she breathed, confirming her thoughts.

On the table was a small vase filled with the flower, Honeysuckle. Each stem was composed of small, bright pink bell shaped and thin blossoms. Evelyn stared at them, a small smile appearing on her face. After a while, Alphonse entered the room and found that his sister was awake. However, she was still on her side, staring at the flowers.

"Hello Sis," he whispered, approaching her. "Wow... Where did those come from?"

"I don't know, Al...," she replied, slowly sitting up.

"Aren't they Honeysuckles?" wondered Alphonse as he took a closer look at them and Evelyn nodded. "They're your favourites. I remember when we were young; you loved it when Mom brought them home for you on your birthday."

"I still love them," she replied, looking up at her younger brother. "But, then you didn't bring them?"

"No, sorry... I don't know who brought them...," he explained, sitting on the side of the bed. "I went to get Winry. She arrived not so long ago. She will be here soon for your automail."

Evelyn nodded, eyeing the malfunctioning arm next to her as a dull throbbing returned to her right shoulder where the wound was still not healed. She sighed softly before looking back at the honeysuckles next to her. _Who could have brought them? Not many people know I like honeysuckle... And I doubt those who do were close enough to bring them...,_ she thought, trying to figure out who the sender a while, there was a small knock at the door and it opened.

"Hello Winry," called Alphonse, greeting the young woman.

"Hey Al. Ed, what happened?" she wondered, staring at the injured teenager. "Did you get into trouble again?"

"More than trouble Winry," sighed Evelyn, surprised that the girl did not hear the news yet. "My secret's out and soon, everyone will know it."

"I'm sorry, Ed...," she whispered, unable to stop her habit of calling her childhood friend by her nickname. "But, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY AUTOMAIL?"

Evelyn shook her head and looked back at the honeysuckle next to her bed. She gently picked it up with her left hand and placed the vase on her lap so that it was closer for her to see. She smiled softly at them, this time in view of the two others, surprising Alphonse and Winry. _She's smiling...,_ thought Alphonse, surprised. _She's smiling!_ He was indeed happy that his sister was feeling better.

"Evelyn... Who gave you the honeysuckle?" wondered Winry, approaching the young woman.

"I don't know... Even Al doesn't know. Someone brought them when I asleep."

"Well, when you do figure it out, you should thank that person. But now, let's take care of that automail."

Evelyn agreed and the mechanic began the repairing of the arm.



"Hey, Ed...," called Winry softly as she began to put all of the tools away.

"Huh?"

The young woman turned her head towards her childhood friend, trying to blink away the sleep from her eyes. The mechanic had finished repairing the automail arm and, Evelyn realized, Alphonse had left the room during that time.

"What is it, Winry?" she wondered, testing her right arm, finding it was working perfectly once again.

"Al told me what happened at that man's mansion and... I figured something out...," she explained, unable to stand seeing her friend's surprised face. "I figured you liked Russell from what Al said and how you reacted."

Evelyn looked away, biting her bottom lip. Whatever she felt at that time, when Russell had found out about her secret and had left without a word, it all came back to her.

"It doesn't matter anymore," she breathed without even glancing in Winry's direction.

"Ed, if you want to talk about it, you know you can always talk to me," she explained, grasping her friend's hand lightly. "If there is something I can help you with, this is it. Apart from automail, that is."

"There isn't anything to discuss anymore, Winry... He left and that's it... The story ends there," whispered Evelyn, bringing her knees up and wrapping her free arm around them. "Besides, a part of me knew that he would leave... A part of me was smart enough to know that anyone would freak out that I was only pretending to be a boy all this time."

"But Ed," sighed Winry, moving from her seat on the chair to the side of the bed, "Russell should have realized that you're still you. That the only difference between before and now is that now, you're opening telling them that you're girl. You haven't changed."

Evelyn looked down, her bangs covering her face as she thought about what Winry had told her.

"Yes, but when will he realize?" she breathed, closing her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11: Beautiful Disaster

_Author's Note: Here is the next chapter! I'm really sorry that it took so long! I kind of had a writer's block on how the military would react... Anyway, please review to tell me how you found it! By the way, the chapter is longer than usual! Oh! And I made a video with the Fullmetal Alchemist manga if anyone is interested in watching it on Youtube! "Ave Mary A - A Fullmetal Alchemsit Tribute" is the title and the song is by P!nk!_

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Beautiful Disaster

"Are you sure about this? You just got out of the hospital, earlier than the doctors would have liked."

"I'm sure, Mustang," replied Evelyn, taking a deep breath as the two of them stood outside of the Furher's office.

Her superior officer looked down at her and frowned. The young woman had showed up in her blue military outfit, until then never worn. Her trademark braid was no longer resting at the back of her neck but instead, she had tied her hair into a high ponytail, also keeping her bangs out of her face. Around her neck, Mustang could tell there was still the white bandage covering a still dark bruise and he knew there were still other bandages under her clothes. _She is too stubborn for her own good, _he thought, taking a deep breath. _She was in the hospital for less than two days and she still persists on coming here._

Little did the Colonel know, Evelyn was mostly trying to her mind off of her heartache. She would have never thought that something like that would last that long or hurt so much. Try as she might, the only thing she could think about that removed the most pain, meaning that occupied her mind the most so that she temporarily forgot about it, was the military's reaction.

"Fine, let's go," he ordered, earning a stiff nod from the young woman.

Mustang took a step forward and knocked on the door sharply. It opened after a moment and the two of them stepped inside. Mustang stayed next to the door as Evelyn made her way towards the middle of the room where a bright light lit that area only. The rest was almost completely in shadows. The two officers saluted, Evelyn keeping her head high and her face calm as she stared directly in front of her where she could make out the figure of the Furher himself.

"State your name," ordered one of the officers around her.

"Evelyn Elric."

"Then Evelyn, why did you pose as a male during all these years?"

"I wanted to join the military as a state alchemist when I was young. I did not know if they allowed women in that position or not, Sir. I did not want to take the chance of having my application rejected because I was a girl."

"Why did you want to join the military?"

"It's the same reason I gave the day I went through the State Alchemy exam. I made a promise to someone that I would always protect them, no matter what and I plan to keep that promise."

"Apart from your brother and your mechanic, who knew of this arrangement?"

"My aunt. They were the only three who knew. Though I made them swear to keep it secret. If anything, I'm to blame for them keeping it a secret."

"They still could have denounced your lie to the State. They are as guilty as you."

"Then I will take the responsibility of accepting their punishment. I'm the one who got them into this mess in the first place."

"I see. And what about Colonel Roy Mustang and First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye? Did they know about this?"

"No, I never told them and they never showed signs of having figure it out."

"All right," cut in the Fuhrer, standing from his chair. "The question now is if you will continue to serve in this military and what will be the consequences of your actions, Evelyn. What do you have to say to defend yourself?"

"I have everything that I have done all these years in the military, Sir. I'm still the same person as I was all this time, the only difference is that everyone now knows that I am a girl. That does not change who I am nor what I did. I am an alchemist and an officer of this State. I am a legend in the East. My abilities remain the same whether I am Edward Elric, Evelyn Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist or a Major. A person is not measured by how he or she looks, where they come from or who they meet: they are measured by what they did and who they are. That is what should be important."

Once she finished, Evelyn could feel the weight of the gazes of all the occupants in the room bearing down on her as if trying to see something else she could be hiding. Mustang could only watch from the back of the room, hoping that Evelyn's defence would work. The officers stared at the young woman, thinking over the dilemma they had on their hands. It took a long time before someone actually spoke up.

"Well," started the Fuhrer himself, "it seems that we cannot forget your exploits, Elric. Though, we will have to see if you are still loyal to the State. You will be confined to a desk job for a month in which time, your co-workers will evaluate if you are to continue to serve or not."

"Yes ,Sir," she replied, nodding stiffly.

"You will continue to work under Colonel Mustang and it will be his subordinates who will report to me whether you are capable of serving or not. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir," she saluted before he dismissed her and Mustang.

The Colonel saluted as well and turned around, opening the door and leaving the room, closely followed by Evelyn. Once the two of them where outside and far enough, Evelyn spotted a small row of chairs against the wall and she fell onto one. Mustang stopped in his tracks, watching the young woman carefully. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she held her head in her hands.

"Evelyn," called Mustang, catching her attention.

"What?" she growled softly without looking up at the man.

The Colonel continued to stare down at Evelyn, unsure of what he could possibly tell her. He took a deep breath and then held out his hand. She glanced at the hand and then at the man, her head still supported by her hands.

"I told you, we will be here for you," he whispered, waiting.

Evelyn sighed and closed her eyes. After a moment, she took his hand and Mustang helped her stand. He gave her a small smile before they headed towards his office.

"Colonel, Major," called someone behind them.

The two mentioned soldiers turned around to face their interlocutor. He walked briskly towards them, stopping near Evelyn.

"I guess luck was on your side this time, Elric," whispered the man, staring down at the young woman. "I would not have been that forgiving."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you are not Furher, General Vilder," she replied curtly, looking up at him.

"I just hope your... coworkers can trust you once again. You have betrayed everyone here," he whispered, giving the Major one last look before walking off.

Evelyn took a few deep breaths, the General's words sinking in. Mustang glared in Vilder's direction before placing a hand on the young woman's shoulder. She looked up at him, a hint of doubt showing in her features.

"Don't listen to him," whispered Mustang. "You did not betray any of us. Remember, he never liked any of us to begin with."

"I guess," breathed Evelyn, heading towards the office.

The Colonel watched as she walked down the corridor, her body hiding the doubt she felt inside, the fear. She had years of training, of hiding these faults of hers and she seemed ready to face the others on the outside. However, inside, she never felt so unsure of herself. Mustang caught up to her after a moment and they finally reached the Colonel's office. When they entered, Havoc, Fuery, Falman and Breda looked up from their work to gaze at both of them. Evelyn tried to make eye contact with any of them but they avoided her gaze and then returned to their work without a word. The young woman bit her lip slightly but followed Mustang closely towards his desk.

He paused for a moment in front of it before turning around to face her, a pile of papers in his hands. He glanced briefly at the pile and then at her, a regretful face staring down at her. She glanced at the papers, looking ready to make a snide remark though none came. She reluctantly took them and turned around. At the large arrangement of desks in the middle of the room, only two places were free. One of them was in the middle, between to Havoc and Falman as the other was at the end, next to Breda. She decided on the last corner one, knowing full well that none of them really wanted to talk to her then. She hesitantly took her seat, sensing that Mustang was watching her from his desk. She placed the pile of papers in the corner and pulled the first report out, studying it. She had done some paper work before, but never this much.

When she was halfway through her first report, she noticed Breda standing up and heading towards Havoc. He asked the other man a question but, he did not return to his seat. Evelyn looked up at them, hurt, though none of them dared return her gaze. She bit her bottom lip before returning to her work, wanting to finish it to get her mind of the problem at hand.

Mustang looked up from his paperwork, eyeing the change. He frowned slightly, watching Evelyn as she continued to work, keeping her attention on the papers in front of her. He noticed that, even though on her face, she looked fine, he could see in her eyes that she was hurting.

Past one o'clock, when Mustang and Hawkeye returned from their lunch break, they were surprised to see that Evelyn was still at her desk, writing the reports. Her pile was almost finished, surprising them even more.

"Evelyn, did you eat anything?" wondered Hawkeye, approaching the young woman.

The young blond looked up from her work, staring at the two officers.

"Not really," she replied, looking around. "I... I guess I lost track of time..."

"Well, go have some lunch," ordered Mustang, looking down at her with concern. "You should not start missing meals on top of everything else."

Evelyn looked back at her work for a moment before hesitantly recapping her pen placing it down. She stood and looked up at the two adults. Mustang raised his eyebrows, motioning towards the door and she reluctantly left the room.

As she entered the cafeteria, the chatter quieted for a moment, most of the officers looking in her direction. She noticed that most of them wore frowns or surprised faces. However, she realized that none of them were glad to see her. The chatter returned after a while and Evelyn lowered her gaze, making her way towards the line. Even the soldiers in line avoided her, making the young woman even more uneasy.

Once she got her meal, she looked around the cafeteria, searching for a place to sit. She did not look for long when a strong hand grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the room. She gasped in surprise, trying to keep the food on the tray as she was dragged backwards through the corridor.

After a moment, they finally stopped, in a large, deserted room and Evelyn was able to turn around to face the person who had dragged her away. She craned her neck back to look at his face since she was that close to her.

"Major!" she gasped, surprised to see the man.

"This was a great shock when I found out," he began, glancing at her. "I never believed you to be a girl."

"Surprise," she whispered, looking guiltily away from him.

"What is this?" he wondered, his turn to be stunned as he watched the young woman sit on the unused desk and stare at her meal. "Where is the spark of youth you once had?"

"Sorry Armstrong... I'm just not in the mood today," she replied, glancing up at the man, smiling softly at him.

"Then how about I tell you a story from one of the many exploits of the Armstrong line to cheer you up!" he suggested proudly.

"Sure. That would be nice," she replied, smiling warmly at him as he took a seat on the chair of the desk next to hers, making them the same height.

She ate slowly, listening to the man's tale, relieved that he did not regard her as a different person but for who she was: the person he had grown to know over the years.



_A few days later..._

"Havoc! There's something here for you!" called Breda as the tall blond officer entered the room.

"Really?" he wondered, surprised as he approached his desk and picked up the small present. "Well, whoever gives these has not yet missed a birthday!"

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm hoping that it's different people," remarked Breda. "Different girls if you know what I mean."

"Like secret admirers?" wondered Fuery innocently.

"Of course! Wouldn't that be great?" laughed the red head with a large smile.

"Well, for us yes, but maybe not for Lieutenant Hawkeye," clarified Fuery, a light blush on his cheeks at the thought of a girl giving him presents.

Hawkeye shook her head, glancing at the men's direction.

"All of you must have better things to do," she remarked, facing them.

"But it's the whole idea of the mystery behind these presents, Lieutenant," replied Havoc, a large smile on his face as he opened his gift.

"What are all of you talking about?" wondered Mustang, entering the room. "And where did you get that, Havoc?"

"A secret admirer," teased Breda as he laughed with the others.

"It's Havoc's birthday today and he got a gift, just like the rest of us on our birthdays," explained Hawkeye, bursting the others' fun.

"Wait, presents?" repeated Mustang, surprised. "Since when?"

"I few years now, I believe," replied Falman. "It will soon be seven, if I remember correctly."

"Didn't you ever get any, Colonel?" wondered Fuery, surprised.

"You did," cut in Hawkeye before Mustang could reply. "You're paperwork had been mostly done for you when you came in. That's why you could always leave earlier on your birthday," she explained, earning a surprised face from her superior officer.

"Really... I never noticed before," he murmured, heading towards his desk. "By the way, Happy Birthday Havoc."

"Thanks, Colonel," chuckled Havoc, eyeing his gift, a brand new lighter. "Very nice."

"All right, get to work the lot of you," ordered Hawkeye, taking a seat at her desk.

"Um... Colonel," called Fuery, after a while, catching the man's attention, "the Major isn't coming in today?"

"It's her day off," he explained, glancing at them. "She should not be coming in..."

The end of the sentence was barely above a whisper when he saw Evelyn enter the room, looking depressed. Without a word to any of the officers since they never replied to begin with, she headed towards her desk and picked up the pile of papers from the corner. Looking down, she left the room, along with a quiet group of officers.

"I thought she had a day off," whispered Fuery hesitantly, looking towards the door from where Evelyn had entered and then left.

"I told her to stay home," growled Mustang, frustrated as he massaged his forehead.

"Sir, had she not finished her paperwork last night?" wondered Hawkeye, looking towards the Colonel.

"Well, that's what it seemed like when she left," explained Havoc, remembering that he had stayed later than usual so that he would be able to leave earlier that day. "I left the office a few minutes later and closed everything. But... I don't remember there being so much."

"I can't get her to stop," sighed Mustang, more frustrated with himself than with Evelyn. "Why is she still doing work?"

"Maybe she wants to clear her head or get her mind of something," suggested Hawkeye, leaning on her desk.

"Mind off of what?" wondered Breda.

Mustang looked up at the four men in front of him and his frustration slowly transferred towards them. _They still don't get it,_ he thought, gritting his teeth.

"Your attitudes," barked the Colonel, surprising his subordinates.

"What?" stuttered Havoc, bewildered.

"The four of you! She was sacred to tell the four of you the truth because she did not how you would react! And now I see she had reason to! I never thought that my own men would turn their back on their friend, because that is exactly what you did," explained Mustang, staring at the four now guilty looking men.

"Sir, calm down," murmured Hawkeye though it seemed it was only for show since there was no other threat that came with that order.

"But what would you have us do?" wondered Havoc, crossing his arms. "We can't forget that she lied to us."

"She only lied to you about being a boy. She's been truthful about everything else all these years," explained Hawkeye. "She was never putting an act on to hide her true personality; that was her during all this time. She was just a girl hiding behind the clothes and name of a boy."

"They have a point," whispered Fuery, looking down guiltily. "We have known her for a long time..."

"I sometimes forget how long," added Breda, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Almost seven years," replied Falman.

Havoc, Breda and Fuery all looked towards the older man, the information sinking in. However, it was not only the duration of the time that shocked them but the amount: seven years. Falman had said the exact same thing previously and yet, for all this time none of them had put two and two together.

Havoc headed quickly to his desk and picked up the small piece of paper that had come with the package. On it, his name was written as well as a birthday wish. The others crowded around the man, looking down at the note as well.

"Wait a minute; that looks like my hand writing," remarked Falman, surprising the others.

"Now that you mention it, my notes looked unusually like Havoc's hand writing," added Breda.

"Well, that means whoever has been sending us these presents can copy any of our ways of writing," remarked Falman.

"And I think I know," whispered Fuery, heading towards the last desk and searching through the folders. "It's not normal that someone should be working later than anyone else trying to complete their paperwork when they finish it quicker than anyone else," explained Fuery, pulling out six packs of papers, each with the name of one of the officers in the room.

He opened the one with Falman's name on it and the group of officers crowded around the younger man, staring at its contents. The report was halfway completed and Havoc brought the birthday card towards the pages, comparing the handwriting.

"This is definitely the same," he remarked, exhaling loudly.

"But I don't remember writing any of this," explained Falman, scanning through the report. "It looks and sounds like my work but it isn't."

"Damn it, Evelyn," growled Mustang, sinking into his chair and massaging his forehead.

The group stood in silence for a moment, taking everything in. However, something struck Havoc as odd when Mustang had pronounced Evelyn's name.

"Colonel, your niece and the Major wouldn't happen to be the same person, would they?" he wondered, surprising Mustang and Hawkeye for they had completely forgotten about those times.

"Yes, they are the same," he replied softly.

"But, the Major said neither of you knew!" breathed Fuery, shocked. "She lied?"

"Yes, to protect us," answered Hawkeye, nodding towards the younger officer. "But not a word to anyone else."

Meanwhile, Havoc sat further away, gripping his head in his hands. _How could I have not noticed?_ He thought, guilt worming its way up. _Looking back, it should have been obvious... The way she acted, that voice and... her golden eyes... How could I have missed that? _He sighed in frustration, glancing to the side and spotting his birthday present. _And to think... She's the one who's been... Wait, does this mean she doesn't hate us? _He stared at the note and then at the gift once again before closing his eyes. _I really don't have any luck with women..._

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and the officers looked up, surprised. However, it was a low-ranking soldier who hesitantly saluted them before walking towards Hawkeye and handing her a note.

"Thank you, soldier," she replied as the young man saluted before turning and exiting the room, leaving Hawkeye to read over the message.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" wondered Mustang, curious.

"Nothing that you should worry yourself about, sir," she replied, looking up from the paper. "I was just reminded about something I have to finish before tonight."

Mustang glanced at the woman, wondering why she was being so cryptic all of a sudden. Before he could ask another question, Evelyn returned, catching all of the officers' attention.

The young woman stopped suddenly, conscious of all the stares she was receiving. She took a step back, glancing back at the occupants in the room, wondering what was happening.

Meanwhile, Havoc glanced from Evelyn to the gift on his desk before closing his eyes, taking a deep breath. Suddenly, he stood and made his way to the still worried looking young woman. He stopped a few feet away and looked down, noticing that Evelyn was not meeting his eye.

"Hey, thanks," he whispered, watching Evelyn's shocked reaction.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she glanced around, really not trying to meet Havoc's gaze. The man smiled at this tossing the new lighter in his hand a few times.

"I believe we owe you quite a few 'thanks', Evelyn," he added, watching as she caught her breath. "But also, a few apologies."

Evelyn stayed rooted to the spot in front of Havoc, unable to look up at the man. When she had entered the office that morning, her only intention was to distract herself. Also, she did not want Alphonse to worry if she had stayed home, holed up. She had honestly tried to spend her day off wandering the city and perhaps buy some much needed feminine clothes. However, after the first few blocks and all the stared and comments she heard, she had turned right back around and headed straight to Headquarters. She knew that she may not be warmly welcomed but she preferred the silent office to the gossip on the street anytime.

However, when she had entered the room, she spotted the gift on Havoc's desk and quickly reached for the pack of paperwork, using its excuse to get out of the room. She knew what she doing when she had sent the package that morning to Headquarters but, upon seeing it, she had begun to doubt herself. Could she really still give these men gifts on their birthdays like she used to, pretending nothing had happened.

This was one of the things that really began to irritate Evelyn. Any emotion she felt towards the officers in the room was slowly transferred to herself. She was angry with herself for acting so helpless. She was disappointed with herself for not having the courage to have told the men earlier. But, mostly, she was furious with herself for letting it get to her so much. So much, that it affected her composure and her confidence; that she acted like a small, afraid child, something she had always refused to be, no matter if she was pretending to be a boy or now, when she was a girl.

However, Havoc's last comments caught her off guard. Not only had they figured out that she was the one sending them their gifts every year, but he wanted to apologize to her. Evelyn was trying to find a logical explanation since she was the one who had lied to them all these years and yet, they were the ones willing to apologize. Sometimes, Evelyn realized that she did not spend enough time with other people and too much time with her nose in a book because no book could prepare someone to face these situations.

"I'm sorry, Evelyn," continued Havoc, noticing the young woman's change of demeanour. "We're sorry. It should not have taken this long for us to realize this but, your gift reminded me, reminded all of us, that you're still the same person who walked into our lives all those years ago."

"From now on, you can count on us," added Breda, pointing confidently towards himself and the others.

"We've got your back," put in Falman, nodding towards her.

"No matter what happens," whispered Fuery who stood close by, smiling towards her sincerely.

"I hope you can forgive us, Evelyn," finished Havoc, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

He glanced at her, trying to see what she would do. However, he noticed her shaking fists and his eyebrows rose in surprise. He bent down slightly, cautious that one of those fists was made of metal and that, if ever she swung it, his skull could break. Therefore, when he was finally able to see her face, his mouth hung open in surprise and he stared at her. After a moment, Evelyn realized what was happening and cursed under her breath before lifting her left hand quickly to cover her face.

"Damn it," she growled, willing herself not to cry in front of the men although, seeing as it was almost that time of the month once again, controlling those emotions was nothing simple.

"Evelyn?"

"It's not you," she sighed, taking a deep breath. "I'm angrier with myself for acting like this."

She heard a soft chuckle from the man in front of her and glanced quickly at him.

"That's the Fullmetal Alchemist we've always known," he added, smiling, "never one to show her true feelings in front of us."

"Well, you're used to it so live with it," she snapped though he noticed a small smile at the corner of her lips.

"So...? Are we forgiven?"

Evelyn closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she tried to control not only her emotions, but also her thoughts.

"Will we have to buy you dinner as well?"

"If you insist," she laughed, looking up at the man. "But all of you will be dancing."

Meanwhile, Mustang had watched the entire scene from his desk and breathed out softly, relieved. He had not only witnessed his subordinates almost beg for forgiveness but had also witnessed the pieces being picked up and put back together. He caught Hawkeye gaze and she smiled towards him, seeming also relieved that Evelyn was also beginning to return to her normal self.

"Careful, Evelyn, Breda is known to have two left feet," teased Havoc as their conversation continued, unaware of the two officers behind them.

"Well, I think I have the perfect place where Breda can prove that," cut in Hawkeye, surprising the group. "And he can prove it tonight even."

"What have you planned, Lieutenant?" wondered Mustang once again.

"You'll see, Evelyn," she continued, ignoring the men's confused stares, "this evening, we are going to get ready and we'll meet these men afterwards. How does that sound?"

Evelyn also stared at Hawkeye, blinking several times in confusion since she thought they were just kidding around. After a moment, she smiled and nodded in agreement. Mustang watched the young woman, realizing that he had indeed missed that smile of hers. _Fullmetal is back,_ he thought, leaning back in his chair and smiling as well.

* * *

_Please review!!! _

* * *


	12. Chapter 12: Don't Stop Dancing

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Note:

I'm really sorry for the delay in updating! The horrifying illness of all writer's had befallen me: Wirter's Block.... Ok... Enough with the drama. Here is the next chapter of the story! It has a happier note than the previous chapters and I hope you enjoy it!

_Oh! **And please tell me what you think of it!** (There is a reason for this once you have finished the chapter!!)_

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Don't Stop Dancing

"Really, Hawkeye, where in the world are we going?" wondered the young woman, leaning her elbow onto the windowsill and resting her head on the glass itself. "But if I'm guessing correctly, my place is this way."

"Al wanted you to pick something up before we go out, Evelyn," explained Hawkeye, shaking her head. "Just relax and enjoy yourself tonight."

Evelyn sighed in defeat, looking out the window. The lieutenant glanced over towards the passenger, observing once again the transformation Evelyn goes through each time the young woman dressed up.

This time around, Evelyn was wearing a short crimson dress. Its long sleeves resembled the ones from the black dress she had worn previously but, this time, she had ebony gloves to match the outfit. Since the dress stopped just below the knees, she was now wearing dark tights which did manage to hide the automail just enough even thought its shape was still slightly visible. Finally, the young woman had opted to wear the same pair of heels Hawkeye had lent her the first time she had gone out. In addition, Evelyn's hair was pinned up and, to the young woman's relief, it had stayed its normal golden colour instead of the midnight colour all too similar to Mustang's.

Hawkeye slowed the car to a stop in front of the Elric's house and got out, soon followed by the young woman.

"Why are _you_ coming if he wanted to give _me_ something?" wondered Evelyn, glancing towards Hawkeye briefly.

"Evelyn, what did I say about enjoying yourself tonight?"

"Fine...," sighed the young woman, shaking her head as she unlocked the front door and pushed it open. "Al? Where are..."

"Surprise!"

Evelyn stumbled back slightly her eyes widening in shock. Her entire living room was filled with her friends, all smiling broadly at her. Once the initial surprise faded, warmth filled the young woman as a smile slowly spread across her face. She would never have realized how much it would mean to her to see all of them together. The sensation of safety and acceptance washed over her and it almost brought tears to her eyes. Almost. Evelyn was still the Fullmetal Alchemist and she did not cry in public.

Evelyn did not know how long she had stayed at the doorway, just smiling before she felt a tug at the hem of her dress. She glanced down and spotted Elycia, her big eyes staring brightly up, towards the young woman.

"See Aunt Ed, we made a big party for you!" she exclaimed, pointing to the others in the room. "Are you happy?"

"Yes... Very," replied Evelyn, kneeling in front of the young girl who cheered happily as Evelyn pulled her into a tight hug.

"That's good! Mommy, Uncle Al and Roy, Aunt Riza and Winry were all worried because of you!" explained Elycia, surprising the young woman. "And I did not want to see Aunt Ed sad too!" she finished, pouting slightly.

Evelyn stared in surprise at the young girl before glancing around the room, spotting the people Elycia mentioned.

"Sorry...," she breathed, looking down guiltily.

"Oh stop it, Evelyn," called Winry, shaking her head. "We did this to cheer you up so, for the rest of the night, you are forbidden to sulk. Understood?"

"Yes!" jumped Evelyn, knowing that a wrench would meet her head if she did not do exactly what the young woman said.

Gripping Evelyn's hand tightly, Elycia smiled broadly and laughed happily. She was completely unaware of the untold threat that loomed under Winry's words but thought that the young woman was ordering Evelyn to have fun that night and that was all that she was concerned with.

"And, don't forget, Evelyn," whispered Hawkeye, leaning towards her, "some of these men owe you a dance."

Evelyn's eyes widened, remembering what she had said earlier in Mustang's office. She glanced towards the four men, wondering what had possessed her to ask them. However, as she remembered the first and only night she had gone dancing, she remembered how much she loved it. In addition, the four men did owe her so, why not make them dance?



The group was now outside, in the Elric's backyard. It had been transformed during the day to accommodate all the guests. Tables were set up with some food which Gracia, Schiezka and Maria Ross had brought for the occasion. In addition, torches where lit and placed around to light the entire area. The middle of the yard was left empty and Alphonse had set up a small dance floor, knowing how much his sister enjoyed dancing. On one of the tables, someone had gotten hold of phonograph along with some records and it was already playing some well known songs.

"Wow... you guys have been planning this for a while," figured Evelyn, eyeing the whole arrangement.

"Just a few days, everyone was willing to pitch in," explained Hawkeye, smiling towards the young woman.

"Aunt Evelyn?" called Elycia still holding on to the young woman's hand. "Can I dance with you first?"

Evelyn smiled warmly towards the young girl, nodding in agreement. They both headed to the middle of the dance floor and, right before starting, Evelyn realized that everyone was watching her. Instead of getting embarrassed like she knew some girls would do, she smirked and began dancing with Elycia, holding her hands and twirling her around from time to time, much to the young girl's enjoyement.

After a while, Evelyn slowed down before stopping. Elycia clapped happily, thanking the young woman loudly, a bright smile on her face.

"Ok, I guess I can let you dance with the others," laughed Elycia, hugging the young woman tightly. "But, can I dance with you again after?"

"Of course you can," replied Evelyn, smiling towards the young girl.

"Yay! Thank you, Aunt Evelyn!" cheered Elycia as Evelyn smiled warmly in return.

When she straightened, she glanced around and her gaze fell on the four soldiers who stood at the edge of the dance floor.

"Well, we did have a deal," she reminded them, a sly smile on her face.

"You're absolutely right," agreed Havoc. "Youngest first," he ordered, pushing Fuery lightly from the back, making the man stumble forward onto the dance floor. "We won't send Breda first so that at least Evelyn can dance once without her feet hurting."

"Oh, shut up," growled Breda, looking away.

Evelyn closed her eyes as she shook her head, a small smile on her face. When she opened her eyes again, Fuery was standing a few feet from her, shifting slightly. For a moment, she took the time to actually think of what she had asked these men to do. She had really asked them to dance with her. She realized that it may actually be awkward for them and for her as well. However, she remembered that she had danced with Mustang first so this should not be any different. Smiling towards the man, she bridged the gap and reached for the man's right hand.

"Don't worry, Fuery," she said, an encouraging smile on her face.

"I'm... I'm glad that you're feeling better," he whispered as he hesitantly placed his right hand on her hip. "And... I'm sorry... again."

"And I've already accepted your apology, so stop wallowing in self pity and have fun tonight. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," he squeaked with a smile.

They both laughed and then began dancing. Evelyn was indeed surprised that Fuery knew how to dance to begin with. In addition, the rest of the guests were relieved and happy to see the young woman smiling since it had been a rare sight for the past two weeks.

Once the song came to an end, both soldiers were smiling. Evelyn backed away a few steps and curtsied. However, like last time, it was slightly awkward and made Fuery smile softly as he bowed slightly. He walked back to the other three officers and both Falman and Breda pushed Breda towards the dance floor and a waiting young woman.

"Remember Evelyn," called Havoc, a large smile on his face. "Breda has two left feet!"

"He's sadly right," muttered the red head as offered his right hand for her to take.

"Well, as long as one of your two left feet steps only on my left foot, we'll be okay," she laughed, taping her automail foot on the floor before the music started.



Cedric stretched, leaning back on the chair. When he looked back down, he sighed in annoyance at the textbook which lay open in front of him. He glanced towards the clock and was surprised to find that it was past eight o'clock. He massaged his head, realizing that, once again, he had been too engrossed in his studies to notice that he had been studying for hours. He turned his head towards the window and was surprised to see a faint glow coming from one of the backyards. Intrigued, he got up and approached the window, glancing to the side.

He stared in shock at the sight. In the Elrics backyard, a group of people were laughing, talking and dancing. Since the siblings had moved next door, Cedric had never witnessed anything similar and he had concluded that the Elrics did not celebrate anything. _Is it for Edw... for Evelyn? Because of what has happened during the past few days?_ He wondered, studying the party down below from his second story window.

Suddenly, he spotted Evelyn as she curtsied towards a tall blond man. Both were smiling broadly and the young woman was even laughing joyously. She turned slightly and Cedric could see her clearly and could not help but stare. The glow from the surrounding torches bathed the young woman in a soft orange glow and made her hair shine an even brighter golden colour.

"I wish you hadn't covered your hair the last time you dressed up," he sighed, not caring that he may look stupid, talking to someone who could clearly not hear him.

Of course Cedric had realized that it was Evelyn he had danced with that night at the restaurant. He had been shocked at first, trying to reason with himself that it was not possible. However, deep down, the truth kept creeping back up. Not only that one, but one that he had been fighting for a very long time but could never, ever accept.

When Evelyn's secret was revealed, he was not entirely sure if he should have gone to see her in the hospital or not. He did not know if she wanted to talk to him, the person who constantly got on her nerves and that teased her endlessly. What she needed, he had concluded, were the people she was close to, not her next door neighbour. Therefore, he had done the second best thing. _I wonder... Did she li..._

There was a yelp of surprise and burst of laughter from the backyard making Cedric glance down, pulled from his thoughts. Small smile crept to his lips as he spotted Evelyn being cradled in one arm by a very tall and muscular man. He dwarfed her easily, therefore, even if she was sitting in the crook of the man's arm, she was barely a few inches taller. She laughed loudly and her eyes shone.

Cedric took a deep breath, pulling his gaze away from the scene below and scanning his room quickly. He stared at something for a moment, thinking it over for a while. After a moment, he exhaled loudly and reached for his sweater from the back of his chair, pulling it on and reaching for the object before leaving.



"Where's Al?" wondered Evelyn, glancing around from her spot on Armstrong's arm. "Al?"

"I'm sure he just went inside to get something," explained Armstrong, looking around quickly as well.

"I hope so...," breathed Evelyn, puzzled by her brother's sudden disappearance.



Cedric stood in front of the house, staring at the fence's door which led to the backyard. He continued to stare at it, debating whether he should go through with the whole thing or not.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Cedric jumped at the voice and turned around, almost running into the person who had addressed him. He took a step back and looked up, swallowing hard. In front of him stood two adults, the one having questioned him slightly closer as she stared down at him, her arms crossed.

The woman was tall and well-built and Cedric felt a sense of strength and power that should not be messed with. She had dark, almost black eyes and her dreadlocked hair was almost the exact color, pulled into a high ponytail.

Behind her, Cedric had to bend his neck even further back seeing as the man towered over the woman. He was quite large but it was mostly muscles than fat. His black hair was cut short and a large beard framed his face. His dark eyes also stared at the young man though he seemed to leave all the talking to the woman.

"Who are you?" wondered the woman, growing impatient with Cedric's lack of response. "And," she bent down, pointing to what he was holding, "what are those for?"

Cedric swallowed hard as he began to feel intimidated by her and, more importantly, scared.

"Look, I don't have all night for you to answer, do you understand me?" she repeated, staring at Cedric, inches away from him. "Now, who are you and what are you doing in front of my students' house?"

"Students?" repeated Cedric, surprised.

"Cedric?"

The three new arrivals turned around and spotted Alphonse gently closing the gate to the backyard.

"Teacher!" cried Alphonse, shocked to see the woman there.

"Hey Al, it's been a while," greeted the woman, smiling broadly towards the suit of armour. "We heard what happened and I guess we came at the right time. But we did find this brat standing in front of your house, staring at the gate for a while."

At this, Cedric, looked down guiltily, his grip on the object tightening. Alphonse turned his attention towards the young man and was surprised to see what he was holding.

"Why don't all of you come, join the party. I'm sure Evelyn will be happy," suggested the younger Elric, motioning towards the backyard. "And you can give those to her as well, Cedric."

"Whoever said they were for her?" asked Cedric quickly, turning slightly red.

If Cedric did not know better, he would have sworn Alphonse was smiling at him just then.

"Just so you know, if it was you last time, your gift had made her smile," explained Alphonse, surprising Cedric.

"Oh, now I really want to know who you are," ordered the woman, placing a hand on Cedric's shoulder.

"Sorry about that," he apologized, finding some of his courage after what Alphonse had revealed. "I'm Cedric Clearwood, the Elric's next door neighbour. Nice meeting you."

The woman stared at the young man for a moment, her brow furrowed. She glanced briefly towards Alphonse who nodded once, confirming whatever Cedric had just said.

"Well, Cedric, next time I catch you stalking my students' house, I'll know where to throw you," she stated with a smile.

"Stal... I wasn't-"

"Cedric."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, shutting his mouth.

"Um... maybe we should head back?" wondered Alphonse, motioning towards the area where the party was being held.

"Very good idea," agreed the woman before turning towards the young man. "My name is Izumi Curtis, just so you know and he is my husband, Sig Curtis."

"Nice to meet you," said Cedric hesitantly, looking up at the man, fearing what he was capable of if Izumi was that tough.

"Same here," he replied, placing a hand on Cedric's head.

The young man slouched slightly from the extra weight but smiled at the man hesitantly. Sig removed his hand and the three of them followed Alphonse to the backyard.

The small group drew some attention as they arrived but Izumi was not paying attention to them. She was searching for her other student. Finally, she spotted her dancing with a man in the middle of the dance floor.

"EVELYN ELRIC!" she yelled, catching everyone else's attention as well.

The concerned young woman jumped in surprise, almost tripping over the man's feet before she turned around abruptly.

"Teacher!" she cried, her voice slightly higher than usual as she stared at the woman, stiff as a board.

Izumi eyed her student with a stern face, her arms crossed. Evelyn tried her best to keep eye contact with her teacher, swallowing hard.

"I heard what happened, Evelyn," began Izumi, stepping closer to the young woman. "I'm not going to start with the 'I told you so' lecture seeing as it is a party but I do believe that now is a good time to write that resignation letter to the military, no?"

"Well, if I may, I do not believe I will be accepting it," replied the man who Evelyn was dancing with.

"I was not talking to you, whoever you are," snapped Izumi.

"Excuse my interruption, my name is Colonel Roy Mustang," he replied trying to hide his hurt pride.

Izumi raised her gaze slightly, almost glaring at the man. Mustang stared back as he swallowed with some difficulty as he did his best to hide his growing fear. Whatever outbursts Evelyn had had over the years and all of the times he had seen her fight had ultimately resulted from the woman standing in front of him. Therefore, it was wise for the Colonel to stay out of the discussion for now if he valued his life or, at least his limbs.

"I'm sorry, Teacher, but I'm not resigning from the military," replied Evelyn, choosing her words carefully as she raised her gaze to meet Izumi's. "I know you don't approve of it, that you never have, but it's something I have to do. Besides," she continued, a soft smile spreading across her face, "they're my friends and... and I don't want to lose them again."

Izumi stared at the young woman, seeming to contemplate her student's words. After a moment, the teacher lowered her arms and approached Evelyn, a frown still on her face. The older Elric sibling watched as she bridged the gap before closing her eyes, knowing full well what was to come.

"Idiot," breathed Izumi.

Evelyn braced herself for whatever her teacher would do. However, the young woman felt a pair of arms encircle her and pull her close. Evelyn slowly opened her eyes and realized that Izumi was hugging her. A relieved smile spread across her face as she returned the hug.

"But don't think you're off the hook," whispered Izumi before she pulled away, making Evelyn chuckle nervously. "Oh, and one more thing," she continued slightly louder than previously, "watch out for that neighbour of yours."

"What?" breathed Evelyn, puzzled as she took a step back and glanced behind her teacher.

Her eyes widened when she spotted Cedric standing next to her brother and Sig. She quickly glanced up towards Izumi before making her way towards the three men, trying to control her puzzled face from looking anymore ridiculous than she knew it already was.

"Cedric," she called, realizing that she sounded too surprised. "Uh... What are you doing he-"

Evelyn's gaze had lowered to his hands and the rest of the sentence died in her throat when she spotted what he was holding.

"Honeysuckle...," she chocked as she continued to stare at the flowers.

"Uh... yeah. Hi, Evelyn," he replied awkwardly, pausing a moment before handing her the pot of flowers.

Her gaze did not move from the flowers as she reached for them, a smile spreading across her face. After noticing the awkward silence that had fallen, Evelyn looked back up towards the young man.

"Thanks, Cedric," she began, her smile not fading.

"Al was right, they do make you smile," he replied but quickly looked away when he realized he actually said that out loud.

"Yes... They do. And thanks for the previous ones as well, in the hospital."

"No problem."

"Just so you know, you _can_ stay for the party unless you were planning on just giving these to me," explained Evelyn, some of her usual attitude resurfacing.

"Well, if you're insisting so much," he chuckled, some of his nerves receding.

"Aunt Evelyn?"

The young woman glanced down to the side to see Elycia standing next to her, looking at the two of them, puzzled.

"Who is he?" she wondered, unaware of her bluntness.

"You have a good point, Elycia," remarked Evelyn. "I guess I should introduce everyone."

Once she made sure that everyone now knew who the three new arrivals were and the reverse, Elycia was asking her once again for a dance.

"Alright, I'm coming," replied Evelyn, smiling warmly towards her. "Just give me a minute to put these down, okay? I'll be right there."

"Okay!" cheered Elycia heading towards the dance floor with a skip in her step.

"You're quite popular," remarked Cedric as he followed her to one of the tables where she wanted to place the pot of flowers.

"Jealous?" she wondered, looking back at him smugly.

"Not at all."

"Well, that's good. Besides, everyone here is my friend which means I don't like one person more than the others. Well... except Al, he is my brother."

"That's kind of a given," explained Cedric, making Evelyn roll her eyes. "And do I count in the same category as the others?" he asked, watching as the young woman glanced towards him, as if thinking the idea over. "Or are you just too stubborn to say that we are friends?"

"We are," she replied after a moment before a smirk appeared. "But, for the record, you said it first."

Before another word could be said, Elycia called Evelyn from the dance floor, anxiously awaiting the young woman's arrival. Evelyn smiled towards the young girl before making her way towards her, leaving Cedric who was leaning on the table, thinking over what they had discussed. _Well... at least she considers me a friend...,_ he thought, sighing slightly. _I'll just leave it at that then... I won't tell her... She'll be happier..._

_

* * *

__**AN:** Well? Please review!_


	13. Chapter 13: Your Guardian Angel

_**Author's Note:** Here is the next chapter, on schedual this time! Hurray!! And I would like to thank all the readers who took the time to review! I always love reading your reviews!! And maybe, we can reach 100 reviews this chapter!! Can't wait!_

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Your Guardian Angel

_A week later..._

"That's impossible!"

"But it happened! The military is on their way but it may take a while... I'm worried about them."

Evelyn stopped in her tracks, catching the end of the university girl's conversation. _What happened?_ She wondered, puzzled. She looked around her and spotted Central University across the street. _Why would the military be heading there?_ She thought, surprised. She glanced up at the many windows and caught a glimpse of something she did not want to see. A man with a gun was searching the ground below him from the top most floor. He would have past unnoticed from the corner of the window to anyone who did not have a great sense of observation. Evelyn was not part of that category. _The military could be too late,_ she thought, unsure of what she should do.

The old her would have charged into the building to help but now that she was under surveillance and with the possibility of being dismissed permanently from the military. _What the hell,_ she thought, rolling her eyes and walking towards the side of the university.

She pushed the side door open slowly, peeking inside. _No one here, good,_ she thought, entering the school quietly and gently closed the door. _There were no students outside so they must be keeping them as hostages. They are either in a large area all together or separate in the classrooms,_ she figured, sneaking through the halls after having hid her cherry red coat so she would be less visible. Black was less showing the red.

Evelyn made sure that the gym was empty, confirming her second guess. _The students are surely still in the classrooms. That makes it easier in a way... or not._ She made her way up a small stairwell which she was sure would be deserted and she was right. _So far so good._ She looked down the hallway, noticing that there were no guards. She slowly made her way towards the first classroom, placing her back against the wall. She peeked through the square window on the door and spotted the room full of students with a guard in front with a gun in his hands. _What to do, what to do,_ she wondered, frowning.

She glanced once again by the window before gently clapping her hands and placing one at the bottom of the door. A soft blue light shown, catching the guard's attention. He frowned and headed towards the door, slowly opening it. Evelyn moved back as the door he did and, once the guard was far enough outside, she struck him in the back of the neck and covered his mouth, muffling the small gasp that escaped his mouth. He crumbled to the floor though Evelyn held on to him, lowering him silently to the ground. She glanced around the hall and was glad to notice that no one heard or saw anything.

Evelyn pushed the door open more with her foot and dragged the guard inside the room. She glanced at the students who stared back at her, shocked to see the Fullmetal Alchemist at their school. She quickly gestured them to be quiet as she went to close the door silently after having looked down the corridor one last time. She transmuted some materiel and tied the guard down before turning towards the students.

"If you plan on doing something, you better do it quickly," explained one of the older students, looking none too pleased. "They communicate to each other every twenty minutes."

"Shit," murmured Evelyn, looking around the classroom. "Then we just need to get you out."

She jogged to the end of the classroom, in a corner and clapped her hands. She placed them on the ground and a large hole opened with a ladder leading to the floor below.

"Head towards the side door and make sure not to pass in front of the school so that the guards who are watching do not see you. And above all, keep quiet," she explained, eyeing all the students who nodded quickly. "I'll go help the others."

"Wait," whispered a young man before she could go. "They took a student from our class and brought him somewhere. I believe they did the same for the other classes as well."

"Thanks," she replied, nodding in understanding. "I'll go search for them once I get the others out."

"Thanks."

Evelyn nodded before taking off towards the door, leaving the students to make their way themselves to safety. She glanced into the corridor from the square window and, making sure the hallway was empty, she squeezed outside, dashing towards the second classroom. She repeated her makeshift plan, getting the same stories from them as well: there was always a student missing in each. Evelyn managed to reach the last classroom with little over two minutes before the head of the operation would contact the guards and realize they would be missing.

"Hurry," she whispered urgently, worried about the students who were still in the hands of the Head goon and possibly others.

Once she made sure that the classrooms were empty, Evelyn dashed through the corridors, not encountering anyone else as she searched for the last students. _Where are they? Where are they?_ She wondered, picking up the pace as she knew the time was ticking down. She made her way to the next floor, hoping that she could find them there. She passed a few doors, peeking through the side windows or those on the door itself. She skidded to a halt near the end of the hall and spotted a group of armed men surrounding a small group of students who were kneeling on the floor. Evelyn stared wide-eyed, shocked that there was red covering the floor. _No... How could they? Those BASTARDS!_ She thought, gritting her teeth. On the side, there were two students, a young man and a young woman laying on the floor, unmoving and covered in blood. Evelyn's hands clenched into fists and shook; unable to believe they could just kill people so easily.

She clapped her hands softly, keeping her eyes on the room and placed her hands on the wall next to the door. A bright flash of blue light erupted from it though, unlike the other times where it was used to attract the attention of the guards, this one was caused by a transmutation. The light crossed the wall, into the room and spread throughout it. The guards held their guns high, ready, placed perfectly for Evelyn. She first transmuted the metal inside the walls into sharp, metal poles as they shot towards the guard's weapons. The metal pierced the weapons, rendering them useless. However, Evelyn was not finished with her transmutation. With whatever material there was in that room, she changed them into restraints for every enemy in there. There were some held down by wood, by pieces of carpet, etc. However, she made sure that each one was sturdy enough so that they would not be able to escape.

Once the blue light died down, Evelyn opened the door wide open, surprising the people inside.

"Hurry," she explained, motioning for the students to leave the room.

They stared at her for a moment before they scrambled to their feet. Some of them hurried and picked up the bodies of their friends, the girls still showed signs of tears as they helped the boys. Evelyn eyed the enemies as the students filed out, not wanting anything unexpected to happen.

"No one else move!" ordered a tall man from the middle of the room.

Even with the wood restricting his movements, he managed to grab hold of the last student by the hair, keeping his head bent down. In his other hand, he held a handgun, aimed at the young man. The weapon was small enough that Evelyn figured he had hid it near his hand for easy access. She cursed silently, placing herself between the students and the man.

"Let them go. Your plan backfired," explained Evelyn with a stern voice.

"As long as I still have hostages, my plan has yet to be condemned," he snapped, glaring at her.

"Then take me instead. I'm an alchemist of the State. You may get more than you first wanted," she offered, trying to get the students to safety.

"An alchemist of the State...," he whispered eyeing her carefully. "You're the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Yes I am," she replied. "Now how about it?"

The man watched her carefully, thinking the proposition over in his head. After a moment, he nodded slowly, never moving the gun from the young man's head.

"They can leave but we'll have an exchange for this brat," he announced, motioning towards the student he still held on to.

"Fine," she whispered, taking a deep breath.

She motioned for the students behind her to leave which they did after a moment's hesitation. Afterwards, she turned back towards the man, meeting his gaze head on.

"First, untie me. And don't try anything funny, I still have this brat as leverage," declared the man, shaking the young man's head as to illustrate his point.

However, the young man groaned and finally looked up. Evelyn's eyes widened slightly in shock, seeing as it was Cedric the man was holding on to. _Damn it, I forgot he was a student here. I should have realized where he could be earlier! I didn't see him in any of the classes before. Damn it, Cedric...,_ she thought, trying to hide her surprise. If the enemy figured out that she knew him, they could use it to their advantage. Evelyn nodded and clapped her hands together. The man placed the gun closer to Cedric's head, ready to pull the trigger if Evelyn tried to do anything heroic. She slowly knelt and placed her hands on the ground. A bright blue light erupted from the floor and headed towards the man. His bindings slowly receded until they no longer held him down, earning a smirk from the man.

"Good girl," he chuckled, keeping the gun pointed at Cedric. "Now, slowly move towards me and we'll switch, got it? The brat for you. Once I know you won't be a bother anymore, he can go on his way."

Evelyn took a deep breath and nodded, slowly standing. Cedric watched in shock as she agreed to the trade, unable to believe she would actually go through with it. _What are you doing? They could kill you without a second thought! Don't do this Ed...,_ he thought, worried out of his mind about her actions. _Is she always this reckless? Doesn't she think before doing something?_

Once Evelyn was near enough, the man pushed Cedric away and grabbed onto her by her ponytail. Cedric stumbled to the floor, shocked that she had actually gone through with the exchange. However, the young woman had other ideas.

"Idiot," she breathed.

She whirled around, snaking her right arm around his which held the gun. She grabbed the weapon with her left, making sure it did not point at either her or Cedric. Then, she squeezed. The man yelled out as her metal arm dug into his skin, loosening his grip on the gun. Evelyn pulled it out of his hand and jumped away, turning to face him, the weapon now aimed in his direction.

"The military does not make deals with terrorists," she explained, smirking at the man who stared dumbstruck at the young woman.

Evelyn's smirk grew larger when she noticed the man start to simmer, glaring daggers at her. She ignored it and held out a hand towards Cedric without lowering the gun in the direction of the enemy. The young man snapped out of his shock and took her hand as she helped him stand.

"Go with the others, Cedric," she whispered, keeping an eye on the armed men. "The military should be here by now."

"I'm staying, Evelyn," he replied, standing next the young woman. "Don't try to convince me otherwise."

"Fine," she breathed, eyeing the man. "You, I have only one question. Why did you kill those students?"

"It was the threat we issued," he explained coldly. "We would kill a student for every 10 minutes the military decides to make us wait for our ransom. It's as simple as that. These deaths are entirely the military's fault for making us wait."

"They did not pull the trigger, bastard," growled Evelyn, keeping her gun poised on him. "They did not order you to do anything. You're the bastard who decided to kill innocent people for your own personal gain."

The man did not reply as Evelyn continued to glare at him, Cedric a step behind her. After a moment, the distinct sound of running footsteps echoed through the hallway. Evelyn remained in her position, gun poised, worried that any brief moment of distraction could be seized by any of the men to attack the two of them. The footsteps approached and Evelyn could make out the voices of men yelling out orders and was relieved to find out that it was soldiers that were heading their way. However, shock enveloped her when they entered the room. Most of the soldiers went to the armed men and arrested them though two of them grabbed Evelyn.

"What the hell?" she yelled as she dropped the gun as the soldiers grip tightened, almost lifting her off her feet.

"Don't resist, Fullmetal," ordered one of them.

Evelyn looked back at them in shock. _What the hell did I do now? I saved the students! What the HELL do they think they're doing?_ She wondered as they pulled her down the corridor none to gently. Meanwhile, two other soldier escorted Cedric as he walked quickly between the two of them as they followed the trio.

"What is the meaning of this?" she growled as the soldiers' grip seemed to grow tighter as they descended the stairs. "What the hell is going on?" she wondered since the two soldiers did not appear willing to respond to her questions.

"You are held responsible for the murder of the two students," replied one of them once they stopped in front of a door.

"What?" she yelled in shock as they pushed her into the room.

Cedric gaped in disbelief at the revelation.

"No! She isn't to blame! Who's accusing her?" he yelled, wanting to enter the room as well. "Let go!" The soldiers had grabbed onto him and were pulling the young man down the hall. "No! Let me go! This isn't fair! She isn't to blame for this!"

"Stop struggling," growled one of the soldiers as they dragged him away.

"No!" yelled Cedric, trying to fight them off.

The two soldiers hauled him down the corridor and then outside. Cedric did not stop struggling during the entire time, making the two men impatient and irritated. Once they descended the few stairs with much difficulty, they tossed the young man onto the ground. Cedric scrambled to his feet and was about to re-enter the building when the soldiers outside formed a line, making it hard to pass by them.

"Let me through!" he yelled, trying to push his way past the men and catching the attention of the students further away. "You're making a mistake! Let me through!"

"Move away, sir, at once!" ordered one of the soldiers, glaring at the young man.

"NO! You don't understand! They're making a huge mistake inside! Let me through!"

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Colonel," remarked the soldiers looking up at the man.

Cedric stopped for a moment, turning around. He spotted the superior officer, surrounded by his subordinates and Alphonse who stood a little behind. Cedric felt slightly relieved that there was a possibility of saving Evelyn.

"Colonel Mustang! Tell them to let me through!" he pleaded, looking at the man. "They're making a mistake!"

Mustang eyed the young man for an instant surprised by his outburst. He approached Cedric, the others a few steps behind.

"Who made a mistake?" asked the Colonel, placing a hand on Cedric's shoulder, trying to calm him from his distressed state.

"Someone blamed Evelyn of the deaths of the two students," he explained quickly, looking up the older man. "They took her to a room without even listening to what she had to say."

Mustang stared at Cedric, surprised by the news. The others behind him were also shocked as they got into position, ready to make a move at a moment's notice. However, Cedric's news was also caught by the few first lines of students who were still waiting outside. They turned towards the small group near the door, wanting to know if the news was true or not.

"Where are they?" asked Mustang, a frown on his face.

"First room after turning the corner on the left," explained Cedric, still unable to believe that someone would blame Evelyn for something like that. "Please do something; they won't listen to a civilian!"

Mustang nodded quickly before turning around, motioning to his subordinates to follow him. They passed Cedric in a run as the row of soldiers let them all through, everyone except the young man. He closed his eyes, beyond worried about Evelyn's safety. He stood there for a while, wondering if Mustang and his group had found the room and had been able to stop whoever had blamed his friend. _Please make it on time... Please,_ he thought, trying to calm down.

His eyes snapped open when he heard a gunshot fire from inside the building. His mind went blank as he stared for an instant towards the school. However, he quickly snapped out of it, his body acting on its own.

"EVELYN!" he yelled, pushing past the soldiers who were too surprised by his sudden change in attitude to properly hold him back. "EVELYN!"

* * *

_**A/N:** Well? Please review!! Your comments are always gratefully appreciated!_


	14. Chapter 14: Before It's Too Late

_**Author's Note**: Well, here is the next chapter. I'm kind of disappointed though... I thought we would reach the 100 reviews on the previous chapter... It's sad to think we were off by 1 review... I hope there are more this time because, if there isn't, that means that I can continue on my way and not be worried by readers wanting to hit me over the head for my ideas._

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Only Cedric._

_Enjoy & Please REVIEW!!!_

**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen

Before It's Too Late

When Evelyn was pushed into an office, she could still not believe what the soldiers had told her. She fell to the floor, recovering from the statement. _I'm... _Soldiers quickly grabbed her arms, keeping a tight grip on them so that she could not move nor perform alchemy. She tried to get loose but one of the soldiers just tightened his grip as the other punched her in the stomach. She gasped in pain, glaring at the floor as she heard others enter the room.

"I do not believe that luck will be on your side today."

Evelyn glanced up, her golden bangs covering most of her face. In front of her stood General Vilder, a satisfied smirk plastered on his face. He pulled out a gun from its holster, checking it.

"I believe you know the reason you are here," he wondered, looking up from his gun to her. "Of what you are accused of."

"I didn't kill those students. Everyone in that room could tell you that," she snapped, glaring at the man.

"Then you must have threatened them as well," he figured, enjoying the shocked face Evelyn was wearing.

"There would have been more deaths if I didn't help!" she explained, frustrated.

"Then you admit to willing to kill more?"

"No! I saved these students! I did not kill anyone!"

"The more you yell, the guiltier you look. Besides, you are supposed to be confined to desk duty. This was out of your current league. You broke protocol when you were already under suspicion. This could probably lead to expulsion from the army or even prison. Perhaps the ultimate sentence for treason against the State."

"No...," she breathed, unable to believe that the events were unfolding in that way.

"Yes. And, unfortunately for you, I was placed in charge of this operation, making me hereby the judge of any actions performed by the State officers and civilians alike."

"You can't do this!" she cried, struggling to break free of her bounds. "I saved those students!

"Any final words?" he wondered, cocking the pistol and aiming it at the young woman. "You have been quite a nuisance since you entered the military. The thorn in my side will finally be taken care of. Goodbye, Fullmetal."

Evelyn stared at the barrel of the gun, frozen in shock. She could not believe what was happening. She was going to be executed on the spot for helping civilians. She could just not believe it.

"Goodbye."

His finger gripped the trigger slowly and a gunshot resounded throughout the area. Evelyn stopped breathing though out of shock than anything else. She watched lifelessly as General Vilder dropped the gun, yelling out in pain as he fell to his knees. She failed to notice that the two soldiers that held her down had backed away, their arms raised.

Evelyn stared in shock at the General, unable to breathe. When she had heard the gunshot, she thought he had pulled the trigger and that she was done for. Her breathing slowly returned though her mind was still blank.

"Sis!" cried Alphonse, kneeling next to his sister. "Sis! Sis!"

"What is the meaning of this?" growled Vilder, glaring towards Mustang who entered the room.

"You were about to execute one of my subordinates without a trial or a reason," snapped Mustang, staring back at the injured General.

"You will not harm Evelyn as long as we're here," explained Hawkeye, standing from her kneeling position while keeping her gun poised towards the man.

Havoc, Breda, Falman and Fuery all nodded, their guns targeted towards the soldiers around them. Vilder growled, glaring towards Evelyn who still knelt on the floor, staring into space. A moment later, Cedric burst into the room, out of breath and in a panicked state.

"Evelyn!" he yelled, dashing towards her and falling to his knees next to her. "Evelyn," he repeated softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She did not reply, still in shock that she could have been killed. She did not listen to anything that went on around her, her mind not willing to register anything for a while. Meanwhile, Alphonse and Cedric were trying desperately to get any response from the young woman.

"Ed, please, talk to me," whispered her brother, passing his hand gently on her head. "Please... say something..."

Cedric stared at Evelyn, his worry not leaving once he saw the state of the young woman. _Evelyn... you've never acted like this...,_ he thought, gently taking her hand.

"I was so worried," he breathed, barely enough for Evelyn to hear him. "When I heard the gunshot... I feared the worst... I now fully understand why... I should have told you sooner...," he whispered, gently placing his other hand on her cheek, pulling her slowly towards him. "Evelyn, you're safe now and I'll make sure that no harm comes to you as long as I'm here."

She continued to stare straight ahead and Cedric did not know if she heard him or not. However, he did not care. His gazed into her large golden eyes and, after a moment, he leaned in and kissed Evelyn. The young woman, after a second, gasped in surprise, snapping out of her state of shock. Cedric pulled away slightly, locking his gaze with the young woman.

"I promise," he breathed, making Evelyn blush.

"Cedric... I...," she stuttered, stunned that the young man had kissed her, in front of everyone.

He smiled at her warmly, brushing her bangs away from her face. He looked up towards Alphonse who, Cedric was guessing, was surprised by his actions.

"Sis, are you all right?" he finally asked, trying to comfort his sister.

Evelyn nodded, looking up at her younger brother with a small smile, relieved that both him and Cedric were there with her.



"Arrest that man," ordered Mustang, motioning towards General Vilder. "We'll let the Fuhrer decide his punishment."

"Damn you, Mustang. Damn you to hell. You and that bitch," cursed the man, glaring towards the Colonel.

Mustang growled and, as the other soldiers placed handcuffs on the General's wrists and escorted him out, the Colonel punched him square in the face before grabbing his collar and pulling him close.

"Don't you dare insult Fullmetal ever again, got it?" growled Mustang, pushing the man away as the soldiers escorted out of the room.

After the General was gone, Mustang glanced towards Evelyn who was still between Alphonse and Cedric, thankfully unaware of Vilder's comment. Also, she seemed to have snapped out of her state of shock and was now talking to the young men.

"Fullmetal," called Mustang, catching her attention before he motioned for her to approach him.

She glanced towards her brother and Cedric before pushing herself up and walking towards the man. Meanwhile, Alphonse turned to Cedric and, after a moment, the young man realized he was being watched. He hesitantly turned towards the younger Elric and stared back.

"Oh... Sorry about that, Al. Being so sudden and everything..."

"I knew it!"

Cedric stopped ranting and stared at Alphonse, surprised and shocked. The statement held no trace of anger or irritation. It actually sounded happy and triumphant.

"So... is that a good thing?" wondered Cedric hesitantly.

"Just as long as you promise never to hurt my sister. If you do, I suggest you move far away, very far away," explained Alphonse, making Cedric nod quickly, knowing full well that the younger Elric could actually do exactly what he said.

"Al... Since when did you know?" wondered the young man after a moment.

"Since when did Al know what?"

The young man glanced up and spotted Evelyn standing in front of them, curious. However, Cedric looked away hesitantly, not really wanting her to hear that.

"Know that Cedric liked you," replied Alphonse, making the mentioned brunette scratch the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Oh... Wait! You knew?" repeated Evelyn, growing red.

"Yes, since that night at the restaurant. The way he was looking at you. Too bad he didn't know it was you," explained Alphonse, knowing full well that he was embarrassing both of them even more.

"Actually, I did," cut in Cedric, surprising the Elric siblings. "You may think I'm an idiot, Ed, but I did realize it was you when we danced. And no, it's not because of your automail arm."

"So... You've known for a while that I was a girl," realized Evelyn, shocked.

"Yeah, I kind of had the time to think it over before your cover was blown. And, I know how cheesy this may sound, but, at that restaurant, that's when I realized that I may care for you beyond just friends. But... I know it may be a bit too much for you right now so... I'll let you think about it, okay?" He took a deep breath before smiling towards her and straightening. "Just remember, what I said and please believe that it's all true."

He smiled at Evelyn one last time before leaving that room and a puzzled young woman behind with her brother.

"Are you okay, Sis?" wondered Alphonse, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah but..."

"You're scared it will end like with Russell," he finished.

Evelyn did not respond but Alphonse noticed that she did cringe slightly at the name and began shifting uncomfortably.

"Well, I doubt it will," began Alphonse, looking down at his sister. "He knows your secret and is still here. Also, I noticed how worried he was when he came in." Evelyn glanced up at her brother, still thinking it over. "And, if it helps, I approve."

"Thanks, Al...," chuckled Evelyn, shaking her head. "That really helps me."

However, Evelyn glanced towards the door once again. The only thing playing through her mind at the moment was the kiss Cedric had given her; and the instant afterwards. The look in his eyes was something that she had not seen in a while; a look of deep caring and worry. _He really does care... And... Who cares if we fight sometimes; we never really mean it anyway..._ She smiled at the thought before running out of the room and down the corridor. After a moment, she caught up to Cedric as he waited near the end of a hallway, having heard her running.

"You know, you are quite slow," remarked Evelyn seeing as he did not walk very far since he left. "Wait..."

"It's not because I supposedly knew you would follow... I was more hoping," he explained before she could accuse him of something.

"Right...," she replied slowly, studying him. "You really mean it?"

"Really mean...?"

"Don't play stupid with me," she sighed, shaking her head. "That you like me. Do you really mean it? That it isn't a joke? Because... because..."

"Because you don't want to get hurt. I get it, you don't need to explain yourself anymore. And yes, I meant every word I said. The kiss was a little on impulse though," he added, making her smile as she shook her head. "Oh! Shit. Was it you first kiss? If it was, I'm really sorry, really. You-"

His rant was cut short when she placed her hand to cover his mouth. She shook her head once again before looking at Cedric.

"Just as long as you go back to your old self. I don't think I'll be able to stand your ranting and apologizing," she explained, lowering her hand.

"So, that's a 'yes'?"

"What do you think?"

"Well, just to remind you, your answers aren't always direct or precise, so one must take the right precautions so that-"

"Yes, for goodness sake. It's a yes," she interrupted, laughing.

Cedric smiled at this, knowing full well that he was pushing Evelyn's buttons right then. She stared at him for a moment before realizing what he was doing. Before she could snap back at him, he reached for her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"How does going home sound?" he asked, motioning towards the exit. "Al is on his way too, just so you know."

"Sounds good," agreed Evelyn, also noticing her brother's footsteps heading in their direction.

After a moment, Alphonse turned the corner and spotted the two of them. Even though they could not see it, they were sure he was smiling towards them.

"How does going home sound, Al?" asked Evelyn, wondering what her brother thought of her holding onto Cedric's hand.

"It sounds great actually," he replied with a laugh before turning towards the young man. "Do you want to come over and have dinner with us?"

"Sure, thanks," agreed Cedric as they began walking down the corridor.

As they did, Evelyn between Cedric and Alphonse, she felt herself relax immensely. Unconsciously, she felt safer with them beside her and, surprising even herself, reached for her brother's hand as well. Alphonse noticed the slight tug at his arm and looked down, surprised to see his sister holding on to his hand as well. Even though neither sibling could feel the touch, just the thought of being there for each other was enough for them. Evelyn's metal hand gripped Alphonse's tighter and she smiled at him. If Alphonse could, he would have smiled back. Seeing his sister happy was all that mattered at the moment and he was beyond relieved that she had found that happiness: standing between her brother and Cedric.

"You know what I realized, Evelyn," began Cedric as they turned a corner. "Ever since I met you, you've always had a smart remark or a comeback to anything I did or said. But, I'm proud to say that, today, I finally made you speechless."

Evelyn stopped walking, eyeing the young man. She narrowed her eyes but Cedric just smiled broadly, finding the moment funny. However, he did not expect Evelyn to lean in and kiss him. He stared at her for a moment as she pulled away, a triumphant smirk on her lips. He gaped, not knowing what to do.

"Well, now who is speechless?" she teased, before laughing and heading towards the exit.

Cedric stared at the young woman before a smile spread across his face. He glanced up, realizing that, once again, Alphonse was staring at him. However, after a moment, the younger Elric shook his head and chuckled softly, following his sister.

"I don't think there will ever be a quiet moment between the two of you," laughed Alphonse as they caught up with Evelyn.


End file.
